Ask us anything!
by Tunnel for Puppies
Summary: Ask the characters or torture them! No matter what, I hope you'll love it! I only own OCs. I don't own Millie since she's my sister/yami. Read and question! Rated for things reviewers might do. PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED DUE TO SITE'S TOS. We're so sorry.
1. Q & A!

No authors notes are needed. I own nothing except the OCs that will appear. Their names are Emiko, Yuko, Nyla, Shana, and Koru.

* * *

Tony and Millie walked into a blank room, talking. They stopped walking as they got to the middle of the room.

Tony: I'm telling you, sis. People will love this.

Millie: If you say so. What do you want me to do?

Tony: Well, first things first.

Tony looked around and found that the only door there was the one they came through. She smiled evilly before looking back at Millie.

Tony: We need to get them in here. But we can't use the door.

Millie: Why?

Tony: Because! If we use the door, they can get out. Make sense?

Millie: Sure, why not?

Tony: Anyway, in this fic, we're what we actually are. Twin sisters. Except she's older by 12 hours.

Millie: Which makes me big sis.

Tony roles her eyes before using her powers to make the room look better. The room is now filled with things she and Millie like. Things like, computers, books, food, posters with hot anime characters on them, couches, video games, spell books, manga, TV with cable, anime DVD box sets, plushies, voodoo dolls of their least favorite and favorite characters, duel monster cards, and a lot of other things.

Tony: There. Almost just like our room.

Millie: You're still missing something.

Tony: I am? What?

Millie: The people! We have to get them here and begin the questions! You forget, Mia, Paris and the others have questions.

Tony: I was working on it! Jeez, sisters are so annoying.

Millie: You're a sister.

Tony glares at Millie. She sighs before giving a friendly smile.

Millie: You want me to do it, don't you?

Tony: I forgot the correct spell. *gives cheeky grin*

Millie sighs before moving her hands toward the ceiling and a portal opens up. Screams are heard as people begin falling through the portal and land on the floor. Groans are followed.

The first gets up and rubs his head.

Yugi: Where, where am I?

Yami: I have no clue, aibou.

Jaden: Hey, aren't you Yugi Mutou?

Yugi looks at Jaden and smiles before nodding. Jaden gives his famous smile before walking over to Yugi and shaking his hand.

Jaden: Nice to meet you! I'm Jaden. Jaden Yuki.

Yugi: Nice to meet you Jaden.

Someone clears their throat pretty loudly and Jaden looks over as he recognizes the voice. Jesse is still sitting on the floor staring at Jaden.

Jaden: Oh! Sorry Jess.

Jaden goes over and helps Jesse up. Jesse smiles at Jaden before he goes back to help everyone else.

Millie: *whispers* Should I say something first?

Tony: *whispers back* Yeah. I got a few things I gotta do first.

Tony walks over to the door to go do a few things.

Ryou: Uh, where are we?

Bakura: And why the heck are we here?

Syrus: I have no clue, actually.

Ryou: Who are you?

Syrus: I'm Syrus. Syrus Truesdale. Who are you?

Ryou: I'm Ryou. Ryou Bakura.

Syrus: Nice to meet you.

Ryou: Same here.

Bakura clears his throat to catch their attention. Syrus looks at him then back at Ryou then back at him before gasping.

Syrus: Is he your twin?

Bakura: No!

Zane: Syrus! What are you doing?

Syrus: Making a few new friends.

Millie: Hello everyone!

She catches everyone's attention and they stare at her before bombarding her with their questions.

Yugi: Who are you?

Jaden: What are we doing here?

Yami: Why are we here?

Jesse: When can we leave?

Syrus: How come we're here?

Ryou: Where is here?

Millie stepped back and snapped her fingers. Their mouths instantly shut. Everyone looked at each other before back at Millie.

Millie: I thought you'd never shut up! Anyway, I'm Millie. You're here to answer a few questions. Well, more than a few. You can't leave until my sister lets you leave. Here, is the old warehouse our family owns. Me and my sister made it better and to your liking.

Yugi: Our liking? There are posters of anime guys without their shirts and a few only in their underwear. And what's with the manga books?

Millie suddenly realized what the manga books were and began mumbling as she went and grabbed one to show them.

Millie: This is why the manga books are here! *opens to random page*

She showed them a picture in the book. They all stepped back and nearly gagged. The picture showed to guys in an, ahem, explicit scene.

Millie: They're me and Tony's yaoi books! They're our favorite. We have quite a few different types. We even have Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi gooks. Regular and GX. But that's not the point.

Malik, who had been checking out the manga books since he was secretly a yaoi fan boy, came over to the group.

Malik: Tony? Who's he?

Millie paled. Someone just called Tony a boy. This wasn't good. The last time someone called Tony a boy, they ended up in the hospital. And the time before that, well, let's just say it wasn't good.

Millie: She. Not he. She. Be careful. When you call Tony a boy, well, let's just say it doesn't get pretty.

Everyone looked at each other before looking back to Millie and noticing she was pale.

Yugi: Are you alright?

Millie: Y-Yeah. I'm alright. Anyway, you'll be here for a while. Make yourselves comfortable.

Seto: Why the heck am I here?

Millie: I'm not explaining this again.

The door opens and in walks Tony with a few cards. She smiles at everyone and walks over to a fridge to grab a soda and then walk back over to Millie.

Tony: Hi guys! What's up?

Yugi: You must be Tony. Nice to meet you! Now, can we leave?

Tony: *giggle* You're funny! You can't leave yet! We haven't even started!

Tony looks at forward and smiles and waves. She begins laughing. Everyone then starts questioning her sanity. Only Millie knew she lost it a very long time ago.

Tony: *giggle* We'll except any questions or torture them! Any character will come in and answer if you have a question for them! Alright! Laters everyone!

Tony then began getting everyone comfortable and gave them rooms in the warehouse. Millie smiled, knowing that Tony was trying.

Millie: *whispers to readers* She's trying with all her other stories. She's trying with "11" and she thought she might as well put up a few other stories. Please review this story and the others. Bye bye!


	2. First question!

No authors notes are needed. I own nothing except the OCs that will appear. Their names are Emiko, Yuko, Nyla, Shana, and Koru.

* * *

Tony and Millie walked into the warehouse in their pajamas. They had just gotten up and had gotten a review. They were contemplating whether or not to bring in their brothers but decided against it for now.

Tony: *in a ridiculously loud voice* Wake up everyone! Up and at 'em!

Everyone groaned and walked out of their rooms. Millie went to make coffee for everyone except the kids. They got hot chocolate.

Millie: I advise you all to be alert when she reads the review.

Tony: She makes a valid point. You never know what the reviewer might do or say. They might want to torture a character, ask an embarrassing question, or just kill you.

Everyone grew still at the word kill. They all turned to Tony with a scared look on their faces.

Millie: Don't worry. Either me or her will revive you. It all depends on who's reading the review. In this case, it would be Tony. That means I have to revive anyone. *sip* But you should still be careful.

Yugi: What does the review say?

Joey: Read the darn thing already.

Tony: Fine!

**Hi! I'm Chrisy! I have a few questions for a few people!**

**Yugi: How do you get your hair that way? I wanna know!**  
**Jesse: What are you? Are you English or Southern?**  
**Tea: I really dislike you. Go to hell! -shoots with bazooka-**  
**Syrus: You're cute! -hugs-**  
**Jaden: Do you have a secret crush on Jesse? If so, would you marry him?**  
**Jesse again: Same as Jaden.**  
**Yami: Aren't you the reincarnation of a sex god?**  
**Joey: You're just cute! -hugs and give lollipops- So very very cute! -gives another lollipop and hug-**  
**Seto: Dont you secretly love Joey? Are you a rapist? Are you a pedophile? Are you GAY?**  
**Tony: Hi Tony-chan! I hope this story, and your other ones, do good!**  
**Millie: Are you into heavy death metal?**  
**Everyone: Enjoy the snakes! -dumps huge cases of snakes in the warehouse-**  
**Last thing: I would NEVER take Yugi and put him in a tank with rabid fangirls and let him get molested by them! -looks around suspiciously-**

Tony: Hiya Chrisy!

Yugi: What do you mean? I was born with my hair this way. I don't do anything to it.

Jesse: My father was southern and my mother was English. I'm not quite sure which I am but I have a bit of both in me.

Tea: Fck you! *dies*

Tony: *sigh* Millie would you do the honors?

Millie: Got it. *revives Tea*

Yugi: Why'd you revive her?

Joey: Yeah, no one really likes her.

Millie: Got to. People may have questions for her. You never know.

Tony: Finish the darn review!

Syrus: *gets hugged* Thank you?

Tony: It's good when you get either a hug or a gift. It's awkward when you get a kiss. You're loved!

Syrus: Oh! Thank you!

Jaden: *blushes* What kind of questions are those! I don't like Jesse like that! He's my best friend!

Jesse: Same here!

Tony: Really? Last night you and Jaden- *mouth get's covered by Jaden's hand*

Millie: Touchy, touchy.

Yami: I'm not the reincarnation of a sex god. I was a god in my past life, but not a sex god.

Yugi: *mumbles dreamily* You seem like one.

Everyone stared at Yugi. He noticed everyone staring at him and looked around.

Yugi: What?

Everyone: Nothing.

Joey: *gets hugged and gets lollipop* Thanks! *gets hugged once again and gets another lollipop* I like her!

Tony: I bet you do.

Seto: I don't love that mutt! I'm not a rapist! I'm not a pedophile! And I'm NOT gay!

Tony: *cough* yes you are *cough cough*

Seto death glared Tony who just smiled back at him.

Tony: I hope it does to, Chrisy-chan! And all the other ones!

Millie: I'm not into heavy death metal! Stop asking me this! I always get this question! I'm not into heavy death metal! That's final!

Tony: But what about- *mouth gets covered by Millie's hand*

Millie: You talk to darn much!

Tony 'hmph'ed before looking back to the reviewer. She bowed as the review came to a close.

Alexis: Snakes? What snakes?

A huge bucket of snakes get dumped all over the room. Everyone except Millie and Tony start screaming and running around. Tony is laughing and Millie is holding a snake. Everyone suddenly falls to the ground since they were bitten by snakes that were poisonous. Tony shakes her head and sighs.

Tony: *sigh* I'll help revive them this time.

Tony and Millie revive everyone and get rid of every snake except a garden snake which they named Tommy.

Tony: The snakes are gone! *mumbles* bunch of wusses.

Millie: Well, you heard her! Yugi must be put into a tank full of rabid Yugi fangirls.

Yugi: What? *disappears*

Yami: Aibou? Where'd you go?

They heard banging and the sounds of screaming from both fangirls and a young boy. Everyone looked and saw Yugi in a tank of rabid fangirls getting molested by them. Tony and Millie were trying to stifle their laughter. They let Yugi out of the tank and made the fangirls disappear, although the tank stayed.

Ryou: Why's the tank still here?

Tony: *smirk* Well, *shouts* Anyone who wants to try to escape, will be put into a tank filled with either rabid fangirls or rabid fanboys!

Everyone except Millie gasped. Tony wasn't that cruel, was she? They didn't want to find out.

Millie: We're excepting any and all reviews. If you want to kill either authoress, you can't. I advise you to kill Tea.

Tony: Or any other character.

Millie: Oh yeah! Any characters that didn't get questions, question them! It's fun to watch them get tortured and killed!

Tony: Oh and, Millie's in to- *Millie's hand gets slapped over her mouth once again*

Millie: Shut the heck up!

Millie and Tony wave goodbye while everyone else go back into their rooms to finish sleeping. Millie and Tony go back home to also finish sleeping.

* * *

We own nothing


	3. Questions! One from family!

We own nothing! Emiko comes in first!

* * *

Tony comes in laughing with Millie behind her scowling. This catches everyone's attention and they start worrying. Is Tony laughing a good thing?

Tony: Hey guys! *snicker* We got another review! It's from one of my favorite authors!

Millie: *sulking* His name's chrisandersenyuki.

Tony: Millie's gonna read the review!

Millie: *grumbles* It says;

**hi i'm chris! here the questions!  
****yugi and yami: are you a couple?  
jaden and jesse: when will you marry? and don't say you're not together, there's too much clues in the anime!  
Zane: how much do you love your brother?  
syrus: are you doing good in the pros?  
tea: have you a crush on yugi? or yami? (or the two?) and ps:if it yes to any of this just forget it i know 'yes' is their answer too at my question for them!  
joey:is the spirit od red eyes dark dragon ever spoke to you?  
seto: was it red eyes dark dragon who burns your hairs when you denied that you love joey?  
red eyes dark dragon:is it true that you are going to burn and bite and claw at seto if he doesn't say he loves joey?that's all ;D**

Tony: Wow! Nice questions! I also want a few answered!

Yugi and Yami: *blush* W-we're not together!

Marik: They stuttered! What have you been doing?

Yugi: We didn't do anything!

Yami: Seriously!

Tony: But what about last night when I heard- *mouth gets covered by Yami's hand*

Yugi: Stop talking so f-ing much!

Tony pouts and crosses her arms. She looks back to Millie who just shrugs.

Jaden: We're not getting married!

Jesse: We're best friends!

Tony: First your friends, then your lovers, then your husband and uh, husband, and finally you're-

A little girl opens the doors and walks in. She looks like Jesse and Jaden combined. She has brown hair with teal streaks throughout it and emerald eyes with bits of brown swirled in.

Tony and Millie: Parents!

Jesse and Jaden: What!

Girl: Hi! I'm Emiko Andersen-Yuki. Nice to meet you all.

Jaden: Andersen,

Jesse: Yuki?

Tony: She was born when Jaden had an operation to have children. You were only able to have one and, voila! She was born! Little Emiko Andersen-Yuki! So cute! Ask her questions also please!

Millie: Move it along! Other people have questions.

Zane: I love my brother with all my heart! What kind of question was that?

Tony: Do you really, Zane? Do you really love little Syrus the way you say you do?

Zane: Of course!

Tony: Hmm I'll have to test that later.

Zane and Syrus gulped. Tony had an evil look on her face and they were afraid of what she might do to them.

Syrus: Yes! I'm doing very good, actually. I've gotten a lot better since then.

Tony: Yay! Syrus is doing good! *hugs*

Syrus: *blushes* Thanks, Tony.

Tony: Always!

Tea: Of course I love Yami! I like Yugi but I love Yami more!

Yami fell to his knees and looks up toward the ceiling with his eyes all teary and begins to cry.

Yami: What did I do to deserve this?

Alexis: You must really not like her.

Yugi: He doesn't. *pats Yami's back* It'll be alright, Yami. It'll be alright.

Yami calms down and holds Yugi as he holds Yami. Tony is snickering and then goes back to their first question.

Tony: They're a couple.

Joey: Well, uh, a few times. He helps me through some of my duels. He gives me wisdom and strength.

Seto: No comment.

Seto's hair gets burned by red eyes black dragon just like before.

Tony: He can tell you're lying! *giggle*

Red eyes black dragon: *roars* Translation: yes of course. He knows he loves him.

Tony: That's all from Chris-san! We now have a few questions from some family members! Please welcome the questions of my cousin, Mia!

A girl comes in and gives Millie a note before going back out. Malik tries to escape behind the girl. Tony catches him and gives evil smirk.

Tony: No, no, no Malik! Now we have to see which you get stuck in the tank with! Now, which will it be? *spins giant will by tank* Fangirls, fanboys, or rabid animals?

Malik's hoping for rabid animals since they're better than fangirls and fanboys. The wheel slows down and almost lands on rabid animals. Almost.

Tony: Rabid Malik fanboys! Those aren't good! They could molest and/or rape you! Shouldn't have tried to sneak out.

The tank is now filled with Malik fanboys. Malik screams like a wimpy girl before disappearing. His screams can be heard inside the tank.

Tony: Anyone else wanna try to escape?

Everyone shook their heads.

Millie: Good! I will now read my cousins questions.

**The names Mia. I got questions. Answer them truthfully.  
****Yugi: I have a punishment for you. You must deal with a tank full of rabid animals and then get molested by one of your fanboys.  
****Yami: Your punishment is you're not allowed to help Yugi.  
****Tea: Will you ever shut the hell up? (shoots with AK-47)  
****Marik: You're alright. Here's a gun (gives shotgun)  
****Malik: Why aren't you as cool as Marik?  
****Joey: Cute! (hugs then gives chocolate cake)  
****Jesse: I command you go in the next room and fck Jaden so hard, he screams throughout the warehouse.  
****Jaden: You already know. (smirks)  
****Syrus: Cute! (gives hug)  
****Alexis: Are you a slut?  
****Zane: Are you a hooker?  
****Seto: Fck off. (shoots in the head with bazooka)  
****Millie: See ya at home.  
****Tony: Later Twilight.**

Everyone stares at all the questions. Jaden and Jesse get very scared. Emiko is staring in confusion.

Tony: Uh, wow Mia. Still as emo as ever.

Millie: And that's why she's my favorite.

The tank fills with rabid animals and Yugi disappears and ends up inside the tank. He dies and then Tony revives him. He then gets dragged into another room and gets molested by one of his fanboys. Yami screams as he's not allowed to help.

Tea: Go to- *gets shot but then gets revived*

Marik: Thanks. *takes shotgun*

Malik: Meh. Not my fault.

Joey: *takes chocolate cake* Thanks Mia! You're cool!

Emiko: Daddy? What's fck?

Jesse: Nothing! *goes into next room with Jaden against his will*

Screams are soon heard throughout the warehouse. No matter where you go are what you cover your ears with, you can still hear the screams. Millie is trying hard to cover Emiko's ears.

Jaden and Jesse come out of the room looking a little pissed but at the same time pleased.

Syrus: *gets hugged* Thank you!

Alexis: I'm not a slut!

Tony: Yeah! Tea is!

Tea: Go to hell!

Millie: Been there, done that, got banned for all eternity.

Everyone stares at Tony and Millie afraid before the answers to the questions resume.

Zane: I am not a hooker!

Tony: Again, that's Tea.

Tea screams and goes into her room. Everyone starts snickering at Tea and her yelling.

Seto: *flips a rather mean finger up at the Mia before dying*

Tony: I got him. *revives Seto*

Millie: Later Mia!

Tony: Bye, bye Moon!

Tony and Millie go to the door and leave out. Everyone else begin working on ways to get out. Seto's already trying to hack into the computer main frame but every time he gets close, a little picture of Tony sticking her tongue out appears.


	4. Three this time!

Nothing is owned by me. Please enjoy the following program. All characters except kids and authoresses were harmed in the making of this story...

* * *

Tony and Millie came into the warehouse wearing huge smiles. Why? They had gotten three more reviews and another member of their family has questions!

They looked around and saw everyone gathered around a computer in the warehouse. Tony snuck up on everyone to see what they were doing and smirked when she saw they were trying to hack into the warehouse's computer mainframe.

Tony: It wont work.

Everyone screamed and jumped back. Seto tried to hide the page but found Tony just laughing, not getting mad at him. Was that a good thing? They didn't think so.

Millie: *sigh* You didn't know, did you?

Seto: *glares at the smiling face of Tony* Know what?

Tony: That we change the password daily, silly! The password from yesterday was Evil Twins.

Yugi: I see why.

Millie: Shut it! Tony, read the reviews please.

Everyone groans before sitting up straight with smiles on their faces and intent looks after Millie glares at them. She had a glare that would make even small puppies cry out in fear.

Tony: Ahem. It says,

**narutosdemonsis4  
****omg i just luv ur story!  
****my names Yami no Bre  
****Yugi and Yami: make out then go fck each other in Kaiba's bed!  
****Kaiba: afta Yami n Yugi finish take joey into ur room n fck him  
****Jaden n Jesse: u guys r sooo cute! i wanna see u 2 kiss!  
****Joey: *hugs n gives kiss on cheek* srry bout Kaiba's dare! *gives 100 hershey bars*  
****Ryou: how r u so innocent?  
****Bakura: say u love tea n r a secret fan boy then kiss her!  
****Tea: go to hell u fcking bitch * throws 50 kunia's at her then preforms hidan's ritual on here***

Tony: Thanks for liking the story!

Millie: It makes our day. Anyway away from us and to the questions!

Yugi and Yami: Why?

Millie: It doesn't matter. If you don't you'll be thrown into the tank with fangirls. Then you'll do it anyway.

Yugi and Yami: *sigh* Might as well.

Yugi and Yami make out in front of everyone and Jaden covers Emiko's eyes. Seto is furious with the reviewer since he told them to do IT in his room instead of their own.

Yami and Yugi then go into Seto's room and have hot, boy sex on his bed. When they finish, they come out looking a little refreshed and satisfied.

Yugi: Happy now?

Tony: Yes!

Millie: *mumbles under breath* That's going on you tube.

Tony: I hope so.

Seto: *unwillingly takes Joey into his room and fcks him very hard*

Seto and Joey come out secretly holding hands. Tony spots it and giggles a bit. She secretly takes a picture and then goes back to her spot on the couch.

Jaden: Alright. I'll kiss Jesse.

Jaden and Jesse share a sweet kiss while Emiko is giggling like a madman. They break apart and stare lovingly into each others eyes. Millie looks at the picture she took of them and shows it to Tony who nods in satisfaction.

Joey: *gets hugged and kissed on the cheek* It's alright. I'm not made at you. *takes 100 chocolate bars and eats all in one bite* And thanks!

Ryou: I was always shunned away so I began to stop responding. In the end, I became very shy and sweet. But Bakura brings out that bad side in me. *kisses Bakura on nose*

Bakura: *blushes* Th-thanks, Ry. *hears his part of review and blush immediately disappears* What? No! Never!

Tony: Not your choice.

Bakura: *says unwillingly* Tea, I love you! And I'm secretly one of your fanboys! *kisses Tea*

When Bakura finished kissing Tea, he washed his mouth out with bleach. He'd never felt so disgusting in all his life. Kissing Tea was like kissing a bug. But at least bugs taste better!

Tea: What was- *dies*

Millie: Must I?

Tony: Other people.

Millie: Fine. *revives Tea*

Tony: Thanks for the review! On to the next one! And it's long! It's from lovehate35. Here it is.

**Damn! can i meet your cousin Mia? she reminds me of me! i should let you guys know, i was being nice last time. the real torture starts now! heeheehee. lets begin!**

**Yugi: i was nice to you last time. but how about i give you something painful? alright, take a knife and stab yourself in the heart. let yourself bleed to death.  
****Jaden: hmm. ill be nice to you right now. *gives food* share with Joey.  
****Joey: Jaden's gonna share with you.  
****Tea: *shoots* *gets revived* *then gets shot again*  
****Alexis: hi! im gonna leave you alone for now.  
****Zane: the most painful thing yet: kill your own brother or get into the tank with rabid fangirls.  
****Tony and Millie: Hiya! heres a bleach yaoi manga book! *gives yaoi book*  
****Jesse: tell Emiko what sex is.  
****Ryou: keep being cute! *gives hug*  
****Bakura: if you love Ryou, then tell him.  
****Marik: HAVE SEX WITH MALIK!  
****Malik: same as above  
****Jim: you're cool! ive always wanted a pet crocodile! youre great!  
****Tony: can you bring in the other OCs? i wanna meet them!  
****Emiko: Youre cute! stay cool cutie! *gives hug and box of chocolate*  
****I think thats all! for now anyway. oh yeah! one more!  
****Seto: kiss Joey deeply and lovingly or get in the tank with fanboys.  
****Now im done! alright! see you guys later! have fun with the poisonous spiders! *puts huge barrels of spiders in the warehouse* have fun!**

Yugi: What? That's terrible!

Yugi goes into the kitchen against his will and grabs a knife. He stabbed himself in the heart then took the knife out. He began blooding very badly and soon died from blood loss. But of course, Millie revived him.

Tony: We need something that'll help revive them without us having to do it manually.

Millie: I know.

Jaden: I'm safe! *takes food and shares with Joey*

Joey: Thanks! *begins stuffing his face*

Tea: *gets shot* *gets revived* *gets shot again* *gets revived again*

Millie: That's annoying.

Tony: Very.

Alexis: I'm safe? Thanks!

Zane dropped to his knees. What was he to do? Kill his loving little brother, or go into the tank? Tony began laughing evilly at him.

Tony: This is just the test we needed. Now, decided Zane. Decide.

Zane was thinking. He was thinking hard. He finally came to a conclusion. He stood up and went over to the tank.

Zane: Fill it with fangirls.

Tony: *smile* Alright. *snaps fingers*

The tank is instantly filled with fangirls. Tony snaps her fingers once more and Zane is in the tank with the fangirls. He's screaming as he gets kissed and molested by them. Tony snaps her fingers again and the tank is now empty and Zane is standing next to Syrus with no more bruises or kiss marks.

Millie: You know Zane, if you would have been thinking correctly,

Tony: You could have avoided that.

Millie: If you've noticed,

Tony: We've been reviving people after they die. Syrus would've just been revived,

Millie: If you would've been thinking.

Tony and Millie: Oh well! *smiles*

Zane is fuming. He goes into his room to blow off some steam since he was tricked just now. Tony was giggling a little.

Tony and Millie: *takes Bleach yaoi book and smiles* Thank you!

Jesse: You want me to do, WHAT?

Tony: Just tell her.

Emiko: What's sex?

Jesse begins the long explanation about what sex is and explains it in big complicated words so Emiko can't understand it. But because Emiko is his daughter, she understood loud and clear.

Ryou: *gets hugged* Thank you! And thanks for the hug!

Bakura: Alright. *turns to Ryou* Ryou, I love you with all my heart and will always love you. I'll love only you and always be faithful to you. I can promise you that. *kisses Ryou deeply*

Millie: Guess it's about time.

Tony: Already on it! Shana! Get in here!

A little girl with snow white hair and brown eyes with bits of crimson mixed in came through the door. She went and stood next to Tony.

Tony: Everyone, meet Shana Bakura.

Ryou and Bakura: Shana, WHO?

Millie: Bakura, you dip thongs.

Tony: She was born from Ryou. Powerful little girl. Shana show everyone your power.

Shana nodded and summoned a monster from the ground. She jumped on its back and smiled sweetly down at everyone else.

Shana: I can summon monsters and control them. Cool, right?

Jaden: Sweet!

Joey: Yeah! It's so cool!

Marik grabs Malik and takes him to their room. They have sex for about an hour before coming back out looking happy and care free.

Jim: Thanks mate. But not everyone can handle a croc.

Tony: Sorry! Only one OC per chapter!

Millie: We thought it was a good idea.

Tony: So, wait till next chapter!

Emiko: Thanks! *gets hugged and box of chocolate* Thanks! I feel loved!

Tony: You are. Everyone loves someone that's cute.

Millie: Is that all?

Tony: Yeah, wait! Seto still has a request!

Seto: You want me to do, what?

Tony: You know you want to! And in front of everyone else makes it even better!

Seto thinks for a bit. He grabs Joey and kisses him deeply and lovingly in front of everyone else.

Tony: See? That wasn't so hard!

Seto: *mumbles* But I know what is hard now. *blushes*

Millie: Now that was just wrong.

Tony: We have children in here!

Millie: Three.

Yugi: How's it three?

Millie: Emiko, Shana, and Tony.

Tony: Hey! I'm not a kid!

Everyone else: Sure you aren't.

A huge crate of spiders gets dumped into the warehouse and everyone except Tony, Millie, Emiko, and Shana gets bitten and dies within five minutes. Emiko and Shana look at everyone and then back at Millie and Tony.

Shana: You gonna revive them?

Tony: Yeah, we have to.

Emiko: Why?

Millie: Because if we don't people would get mad and their rotting flesh would make the warehouse stink.

Shana and Emiko: Alright.

Millie and Tony snap their fingers, revive everyone, and get rid of all the spiders except one which they kept and named Molly.

Tony: There! Now the only spider left is Molly!

Everyone: You're creepy.

Millie and Tony: We know!

Tony: Final review for today!

**avatarjasmin  
****hi! my names jasmine. i got a couple question for all of  
****Jesse:can u do karate?  
****Jaden:r u wimpy?  
****Tea:wat is up with ur friendship speeches! come on! no wonder u have no boyfriend!  
****Yugi:wat is up with ur hair?  
****yami:to me u look like a girl,why?  
****well that it! hope u can anwser my questions!: )**

Tony: Hi Jasmine!

Millie: Ask away.

Jesse: No, but I'd like to try it.

Emiko: I can do karate! Mom and dad said I needed a way to defend myself and I took karate classes!

Millie: That's great!

Emiko: I know!

Jaden: No! I'm not wimpy! I'll never be wimpy! I'm one of the strongest there is!

Tony and Millie: Keep telling yourself that.

Tea: My friendship speeches give everyone hope! And I do have a boyfriend if you didn't notice!

Tony: *blinks in surprise and shock* Really? Who?

Tea: Yami! *gets shot by her "boyfriend"*

Yami: *lowers gun* She has got to stop thinking that. I barely like her as a friend.

Tony: *revives Tea* Never gonna happen.

Yugi: What do you mean? My hair has always been like this? I see nothing wrong with it.

Millie: But it's purple and black and you have blond bangs. Not to mention your hair is shaped like a star.

Yugi: Is that an insult?

Millie: It wasn't meant to be since I like your hairstyle.

Tony: So it was a compliment!

Millie: Sure.

Yami: Excuse me? I do not look like a female.

Tony: Hmm, if I make him a girl, how much do you think will change?

Millie: I say his face and chest.

Bakura: Same here.

Marik: I also say the same.

Tony: Alright! *snaps fingers*

A cloud of light red dust covers Yami and he begins changing. When the cloud dies down, everyone stares in shock. Yami's chest had gotten bigger, showing he head breast, his face became more feminine, his hair had gotten a little longer and fell down his back a bit, some of his muscles were gone, and when he spoke, you noticed his voice was higher.

Yami: What the hell?

Yugi: Oh. My. Ra.

Emiko: You look so pretty!

Shana: Correct term is beautiful.

Tony began clapping.

Tony: *claps* Wow! You look good like that!

Millie: I agree. But let's change him, I mean her, back.

Tony: Alright. *snaps fingers*

A dark red cloud covered the female version of Yami. When it disappeared, Yami was back to normal.

Yami: Thank you. Never do that again. Anyway, I don't know why I look like a female. But as you just saw, that's what I look like as a female.

Tony: All fangirls and/or fanboys that want pictures you can find them in the gift shop. Remember, if it ain't cute, it ain't Yami!

Millie: *says really fast* All sales are final. Any pictures torn, burned, dropped in water, or any other form of damage may not be returned although you may come back to get a free picture.

Everyone: … You guys are creepy.

Tony: Thanks! See you next time!

Millie: You did redo the password, right?

Tony: Course!

Millie: Good.

Millie and Tony leave the warehouse where everyone is now looking for ways to get out. They didn't know that Emiko and Shana could get out by using their special powers.


	5. Questions! We love 'em!

Me: Sorry we haven't been here in so long!

Millie: Yeah, we went to Egypt and the goddamn internet company cut us off.

Me: But we're back!

Millie: Begin!

Disclaimer; Nothing is owned by us. These are not the droids you are looking for.

* * *

Tony and Millie came into the warehouse with terrified looks on their faces. Everyone saw these terrified looks and couldn't help but also get a little scared. Think about it, if it scares them, it'll more then likely scare everyone else shitless.

Yugi: Are you alright?

Millie: No!

Tony: Yes!

Everyone looked at each other before back at the terrified twins.

Jaden: Is everything alright?

Millie: Yes!

Tony: No!

Millie and Tony: Maybe!

Seto: What's going on?

Tony: Millie, I need to board up the doors and windows. You tell them.

Millie: Right.

Jesse: There are no other doors besides the one you came in through or windows in here.

Tony: Right! I'll get the door then! *boards up door*

Everyone: *yells* What's going on!

Millie: The most terrifying thing in the world; Our brothers are coming.

Everyone gasped. They may not have known the older brothers of Millie and Tony, but if Millie and Tony were crazy, then their brothers had to be even worse. Tony fainted at the mention of her brothers.

Yami: Are they that bad?

Millie: *fans Tony* You have NO idea. Hide all video games and chocolate!

Mokuba: Video games and chocolate?

Tony: *gets up all of a sudden* They're coming!

Millie: Oh my Ra! They got into one of our spell books!

Tony: Hide us! *hides in Bakura's room*

Bakura: Why is she hiding in my room? *goes and tries to get Tony out of his room*

Shana: Her brothers are as evil as her. Millie's the only sane one in the family.

Millie: Now, they'd never expect me to hide in who's room?

Tony: *pops head out of Bakura's room* Zane's room! *goes back in and locks the door*

Millie: Good idea! *runs into Zane's room and locks door*

Emiko: It's not gonna work! They got into your spell books.

Millie and Tony: Let us try!

A big puff of smoke appears. Everyone starts coughing and covering their faces. When the smoke disappears, three boys are standing. They each look like older male versions of Tony and Millie.

Jesse: Hey, who are you?

Boy 1: Us? Oh, I'm Riley.

Boy 2: I'm Max.

Boy 3: I'm Sean.

All: We're the Kill brothers.

Tony: Please leave!

Millie: What do you want from us!

Max snapped his fingers and the doors to Zane and Bakura's rooms flew open. Millie and Tony were dragged out of the rooms against their will. Everyone started laughing. Seeing Tony and Millie scared like this was priceless.

Sean: Why are you all laughing?

Riley: Yeah, they're just demonstrations.

Everyone snapped quiet. After a few minutes, Millie, Tony, Riley, Max, and Sean burst out laughing. Everyone else, except Shana and Emiko, were confused as to why they were laughing when Millie and Tony were just terrified.

Millie: *chuckling* You guys… You should see the look on your faces!

Riley: Like we would hurt our awesome little sisters!

Sean: We love them too much.

Tony: I missed you guys!

Max: Hey, three years in college without seeing you hurts us too.

Millie: Everyone, our older brothers are super cool. They came for a visit. Once they heard we were coming back here, they wanted to join us.

Tony: How else do you guys think we got our powers?

Sean: Those lessons paid off, I hope.

Millie: Of course! And we're still studying.

Max: Great! It's always nice to know our little trouble making sisters are getting good in their lessons.

Jaden: Wait, you guys were just messing with us?

The siblings: Pretty much.

Jaden: I like you guys already!

Syrus: But why'd you do that? It wasn't nice!

Zane: Sy, when are the evil twins ever nice?

Yugi: I'll have to agree with Zane.

Joey: Me too.

Ryou: Same here.

Tony: Aww, it's not our fault if we get our evilness from our super fantastic older brothers!

Millie: Anyway, reviews! Riley, would you do the honors?

Riley: Sure, why not. The first review is from, narutosdemonsis4 or, Yamino as she now wants to be called.

**hey its yaminob-yea imma jus keep it yamino for now  
****Yami: if yugi wasnt around, who would u lik?Yugi: i dare u to tell seto hes a f*ckface a**hole n kik him where it hurts XD  
joey: i wanna c a chibi ver of u!  
tea: ur a bitch n if u were wonderin, hidan's ritual is where i drink som of ur blood the draw a pentagon in the ground n stab myself in the heart n u die nstead of me. *does hidans ritual on her again after it goes through her thick head* oh n i also dare u to kiss syrus n zane  
zane: hav u evr had a naughty dream of syrus?seto: did u evr fantsize of joey b4?malik n marik: wats it like to b n the shadow realm?  
bakura: i dare u to listen to hannah montana until ur brain rots! (shes the ultimate tourture! trust me... *shudders*)  
alexis: KISS CHAZZ  
syrus: heres a cookie *gives cookie n a kiss on the lips* ur 2 cute!  
chazz: do u lik jayden?  
jayden n jesse: u guys r a cute couple *SQUELLS!* i suk a spelling!  
ryou: have u evr dressed as a girl? if not i triple dog dare u to dress as misa amane from death note for the rest of the day n talk like her too! lol**

Tony: Hi Yamino!

Millie: Glad to see your review.

Yami: I don't think I'd be around if my Aibou wasn't around.

Yugi: Aw!

Tony: *gag* I hate that mushy stuff.

Max: On with the review, woman!

Yugi: That's easy. *walks over to Seto*

Tony: I'm allowing him to swear, just this once!

Yugi: Seto, you're a fuckface asshole. *kicks Seto where the sun don't shine*

Seto: *in pain* Go to hell! Both of you!

Joey: A chibi version of me?

Millie: I wanna see a chibi version of him!

Millie does a spell that covers Joey in a green light and makes a chibi version of him that everyone "aww"s over. Joey smiles up at the reviewer.

Joey: Hi! My name's Joey.

Tony: And the cuteness levels go off the chart. We need to buy another cute meter.

Joey: Who are you?

Millie: Should we change him back?

Tony: Yeah, we don't want Seto trying to rape him. He's already a pedophile.

Seto: I am not!

Millie: Yes you are.

Millie snapped her fingers and an orange light covered Joey. When the light disappeared, Joey was back to normal. He looked around and scratched his head.

Joey: What just happened?

Tony: Nothing Joey. Nothing.

Tea: Well, f- *dies after Yamino does the explained hidan's ritual which Tony will use at some point* *gets revived by Sean*

Tony: Did you have to?

Sean: Yup. You said yourself that other people might question her.

Millie: Hey, she's not done with her review!

Tea: Who are Syrus and Zane?

Syrus and Zane try to hide before Tea notices them. But Tea notices them anyway and goes over to them. She kisses each of them.

Yugi: *shudders* That's just gross.

Joey: You said it.

Zane: What? No! Never!

Tony: Wait! Lie detector test!

Millie snaps her fingers and a lie detector shows up. She hooks it up to Zane and rereads his part of the review.

Zane: No? *gets shocked*

Tony: That's just sad. And perverted.

Riley: And incest. I don't really mind it, actually. You forget, I'm a yaoi fanboy.

Syrus: Sick.

Max: You say that now, and then Tony brings in-*Max's mouth gets covered by Tony's hand*

Tony: I see where I get it from.

Seto: No! *gets shocked* What the hell?

Millie: Hehe! I had you hooked up!

Tony: Should we bring her in?

Sean: I think we should. It only seems reasonable. Nyla!

The door opens and in comes a little girl with blond hair with brown highlights and bright pink eyes. She smiles and bows to everyone.

Nyla: Hello! I'm Nyla!

Max: Guess her last name.

Joey: What is it?

Riley: Kaiba!

Seto faltered in his typing on the computer. Joey spit out the soda he had been drinking and coughed as he choked a bit. He had wanted Nyla to be the name of his daughter and hearing the name of Nyla Kaiba was a shocker.

Joey: W-Who are her parents?

Millie: Mr. Seto Kaiba and Mr. Joey Kaiba.

Tony: In some fic I wrote, you guys got married and had a cute little kid! She was a girl! And you named her Nyla!

Seto: Never, in life, will I fall in love with that Mutt and have a child named Nyla. *gets shocked* That's impossible anyway!

Tony: Says you! A baby girl can be born, her parents can want a boy instead, and they can have a sex change for their child.

Joey: You guys really have nothing better to do.

Kill siblings: Nope!

Millie: Quiet! People still have parts in the review!

Marik: Not that bad, you get used to it after awhile.

Malik: If you ask me, it could be a bit better. Why? Do you wanna visit?

Tony: No sending people to the Shadow Realm!

Malik and Marik: Aww!

Bakura: Who is this, "Hannah Montana?"

Tony: Oh my Ra!

Max: *faints*

Riley: *fans Max* Oh my Ra that's just evil.

Sean: Bakura, be strong as you go through this!

Millie: Alright, don't die on us Bakura.

Millie made a pair of headphones and a CD with every Hannah Montana song ever made appear. She put the CD in a CD player and plugged the headphones up to it. She put the headphones on Bakura's head and they started to glow for a second before settling on Bakura's head.

Tony: I kill people! And even I know Hannah Montana is evil!

Millie sighs and salutes to Bakura before pressing play. The first song starts and Bakura seems alright. A few more songs play and Bakura can't take it. He tries to take off the headphones but they wont come off.

Bakura: *screams* Help me! Please help me!

Ryou: Shouldn't we help him?

Jaden: I don't think we should. We would just be interfering and he was told to do it in the review.

Millie snaps her fingers and Bakura is in the tank running around trying to get the headphones off.

Tony: Speaking of the review!

Alexis: *sighs* Damn! People have got to stop making me kiss him! *kisses Chazz*

Syrus: *receives cookie and kiss on the lips* *blushes* Thank you. *lightly nibbles cookie*

Chazz: *gets hooked up to lie detector* *starts sweating* No! *gets shocked*

Tony: *shrugs* Sorry, you can't not love Jaden!

Jaden and Jesse: Thank you!

Tony: It's not you, you don't expect to have to spell anything perfectly on the computer all the time.

Ryou: *blushes* Actually, I have dressed as a girl before. But it wasn't my fault! Bakura had tricked me into doing it.

Bakura: And you looked hot in it.

Max: How'd you get out and live?

Bakura: Well, I chopped my head off and at some point someone revived me and took me out.

Tony: Well, that's all for this review! My bros have to go but someone else is coming in!

The Kill brothers wave at everyone before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The door opens and in comes a boy with dark blue hair and ocean blue eyes. Tony gets hearts in her eyes and jumps the boy. He chuckles and kisses her forehead.

Boy: Hey sweetheart. How've you been?

Tony: Terrible without my Ty-bear!

Everyone except Millie: Ty-bear?

Millie: *grinds teeth at seeing the boy holding HER sister* That prick's name is Tyler.

Jaden: Are you alright?

Tyler: *glares at Millie* Well, I didn't think you'd be here. Twilight, how come you never told me she'd be here?

Tony: *uses puppy-dog eyes of doom on Tyler* I'm sorry. I didn't want you to say no.

Tyler: *can't help but hug Tony tighter and forgive her after getting the eyes* It's alright. I can never say no to you. I love you too much. *kisses Tony*

Everyone: Aww.

Millie is not happy. She has to be held back by Bakura, Marik, Seto, Yami, Zane, Jim, Jesse, AND Hassleberry so she couldn't get close enough to kill Tyler. Man, that girl was strong. She took a deep breath and glared daggers at Tyler.

Millie: Ahem. *says through grit teeth* We are still in a warehouse full of people and readers are still reading the text. *left eye twitches*

Tyler and Tony pull apart. Tony blushes and moves away from Tyler. She walks over to the podium with another review card. She begins to read it aloud.

**Hikari-no-Rose  
****Hi! Love the story! Here are a few questions from me.  
****Yugi-AAHH! You're so Cute! *hugs him to death* …oops.  
****Yami- Is it good or bad that I'm most likely shorter than you?  
****Joey-*hugs* here's a gameboy  
****Tea-fck off and DIE  
****Jesse-*poke* you like Jaden  
****Jaden- *hug* here are some ADHD toys (Slinky,yo-yo, etch-a-scetch)  
****Seto-Punch tea in the face please. oh and my friend says she loves you.  
****Tony&Millie-Here's some more Yaoi! Cause you can never have enough!  
****Emiko-Yay! You're cute*gives a gameboy and chocolate***

Tony: Hello, Rose-chan!

Millie: Thanks for loving the story.

Yugi: *gets hugged and dies from getting hugged to death* *Tony revives him*

Yami: It all depends. How old are you?

Joey: *gets hugged and gets gameboy* Thank you! *hugs back and starts playing game on gameboy*

Tea: Excuse me? Well, f- *dies*

Tyler: Uh, is she gonna be alright?

Tony: Yeah. We'll just revive her.

Millie: Let me do it, my sweet sister. *revives Tea*

Tony: Thanks Millie! *hugs Millie*

Millie smirks over at Tyler who is glaring at her.

Jesse: *backs up a little after getting poked* So? What if I do?

Jaden: *gets hugged and takes toys*

Tony: I don't think Jaden is that- *stops when she sees Jaden playing with the toys and having fun* Never mind. I wanna play, Jaden! *runs over to play with Jaden*

Seto: That's easy. *punches Tea in the face* Tell your friend I don't care. I already have someone.

Tony and Millie: *squeals like fangirls* Yay! More Yaoi!

Tyler: Not now, Twilight. *mumbles so only Millie can hear* You can go to hell. I don't care.

Millie: *mumbles so only Tyler can hear* Shut the fuck up and die already.

Emiko: Thank you! *takes chocolate and gameboy* You're nice! I like you already! *starts playing game while Shana and Nyla watch*

Tony: That's all for this review! Thanks!

Millie: *is glaring at Tyler* Yeah. On to the next one.

**Naito no Thorn-Chan  
****Yo, I'm Thorn-Chan. Mind if I drop a few questions on ya?  
****Yugi: I don't understand why that one person forced you to stab your heart and bleed to death. That really pissed me off! Oh and here *Gives him a red colored turtle* 'cuz your awesome  
****Yami: What's up?  
****Jesse: Mind singing this little diddy to the person you love the most?  
****Syrus: You, like Yugi, are awesome. First, I shall pat your head like a bunny *Pats Head* and give your a purple turtle and a piece of my mom's famous triple chocolate fudge cake *Does that stuff*  
****Tea: I'm gonna make this nice an blunt. You are a bitch, I hate you to death, you're annoying as hell and I want you to jump into a pregnant Tiger Sharks womb and be eaten by baby Tiger Sharks.  
****Zane: Please lick off all the crumbs and frosting on Syrus' face after he finishes my mom's cake.  
****Alexis: Join Tea in the shark womb please.  
****Tony & Millie: I envy you 2! I've always wanted a twin T^T  
****Ryou: You're my favorite character in the series, by far, and I would like you to try and guess what my personality is like by my questions and dares above, please.  
****Love you guys, love your show  
****~NnTC**

Tony: Hiya, Thorn-Chan!

Millie: We never mind questions. We like them.

Yugi: I didn't understand either. Some people are just super creepy and need to be in mental hospitals.

Tony: You know, I don't understand why she did that either.

Yugi: *takes cute red colored turtle* Thanks for the turtle! And you're awesome too!

Yami: Meh, not much.

Jesse: …Okay! *starts singing song to Jaden*

Syrus: Thanks, you're awesome too. *head gets patted* *gets cute purple turtle and chocolate cake*

Tea: What? You can go to hell for all I care! *jumps into tiger shark womb and gets eaten by the baby tiger sharks*

Tony: Aww, they're so cute! And because of a different part of the review I can't revive her yet.

Zane: You people are weird. *licks crumbs and frosting from Syrus' face after he finishes the cake*

Syrus: Thanks, big brother.

Alexis: *Jumps into tiger shark womb with Tea and gets eaten by baby tiger sharks*

Tony: Now we can revive them!

Millie: I'll do it. *Revives Tea and Alexis* There. *Gets hugged by Tony and glared at by Tyler*

Tony: Thank you!

Millie: It's pretty good to have a twin. I have a twin sister and she's the best. I love her with all my heart. *gets hugged once more by Tony* *smirks at a fuming Tyler*

Tony: I love you too! My twin sister is the best! She's older than me so I call her my big sister. But I love her a whole bunch and with all my heart!

Tyler: *smirks as he thinks up a plan* Twilight, what about me? *gets a little teary eyed*

Tony: *looks over to Tyler and gasps as if she did something wrong* I'm so sorry! I love you too, Ty-bear! I always will!

Tyler: *gets hugged by Tony and smirks* It's ok. As long as I know I'm loved. *smirks at Millie who is glaring at him*

Ryou: Thanks. It's good to know I'm loved. Your personality? Let me think for a moment. *thinks about dares and question* Um, from what you said to Yugi I can guess that you like innocent people but hate when bad things happen to those people, you're laid back from what you said to Yami, you're a little on the romantic side from what you said to Jesse, you hate people like Tea and no one can blame you for that, you're polite, you may or may not like incest, but that I'm not sure about because of what you had Zane do, I'm gonna just guess here that your kind and sweet. So, all together I get you're a nice person that hates when bad things comes to those who are innocent, you're laid back, you're also a little romantic, you hate people who are pointless, you're polite, you may or may not like incest, and you're sweet and kind. Did I get it? Or at least some of it?

Tony: *staring at Ryou* *blinks* You lost me. You really lost me. Oh well! That's all for today!

Millie: Thanks for loving the show. We'll be going now.

Tyler: Good bye everyone. I'll make appearances from time to time. But right now, I think I'll get ready for my date with Twilight.

Millie: I don't think so. She's coming back home with me so we can get ready to go see a movie.

Tyler and Millie stare intensely at each other. Tony sighs and drags them both out the warehouse, leaving everyone else to do whatever they wanted. A few, Seto, Bakura, and Malik, are still trying to find a way out. They're not getting out 'till the show is over.

* * *

Review!


	6. Millie's not here

Had this one done a LOOOONG time ago. I hope you like it!

* * *

Tony came into the warehouse without Millie this time. She looked sad. She looked around at everyone and just slouched on a couch. She was still wearing her school uniform. She hadn't felt like taking it off and had just come straight to the warehouse.

Zane: What's up with you?

Tony: *looks up at him and sighs*

Malik: Something's wrong. She should've been all cheery and ready to torture us when she came in. But she's just sitting there sadly.

Ryou: Tony? What's wrong?

Tony: *looks up again and sighs sadly again*

Emiko, Shana, and Nyla come over to see what's up. They had been playing video games with Mokuba and Syrus when they heard Tony come in. Only, they hadn't heard her laughing and yelling like she should've been. Sitting there sadly was not Tony's style.

Emiko: Tony? What's wrong?

Tony: Nothing, kiddo.

Nyla: Where's Millie?

Tony becomes even more sad. She starts crying a bit. Everyone gathers around her to find out what was wrong. They were becoming a little afraid. As said before, she was always extremely cheery, bubbly, and happy. Now, she was just all gloomy, depressed, and sad.

Yugi: What's going on?

Marik: Tony's all gloomy, depressed, and sad.

Yami: Why is that?

Zane: We're not sure. She wont tell us.

A letter flies in from under the door. It was the letter M. Then a note came. It was a low C. And finally a message from Millie came. Jaden read it aloud to everyone.

Jaden: Dear guys, sorry I'm not there at the moment. I got detention from my stupid science teacher. I hope this letter gets to you before Tony comes. She is very sad that I wont be there. When she comes, try to cheer her up. As much as you hate it, use the R word and do what they say. I wont be there until afterwards. See ya later, Millie.

Tony cried a little more at hearing Millie's name. Everyone sighed. They knew what they had to do. The R stood for reviews. This was not gonna be easy on their behalf. But if it would cheer Tony up, they'd do it.

Jesse: Hey Tony, what about reviews?

Tony brightened up a bit. Her eyes went from dark brown and lifeless to bright pink and full of life. They were almost the same shade of pink as Nyla's eyes, just a bit darker.

Tony: Reviews? Yeah, we got four. Do you want me to start without Millie?

Joey: If it'll help cheer you up, then yeah. Besides, not all reviews are bad. Remember the one from Thorn-Chan?

Tony thought for a moment. She smiled and slowly nodded. She had liked the one from Thorn-Chan like all the other reviews they had gotten. She smiled again and hopped up quickly. She pulled papers from her pockets. They were the review papers.

Tony: Alright! This one is from **MewZeairu**

**Hewo~ It's Ru-Ru chan here! And I gots some questions for some of you~  
****Yugi: Poor Yu-chan having to comit I got a few questions for you. Where are your parents and what do they look like? Did your dad or mom have your hair style? Your cute! *hugz* now you have to wear bunny cosplay for the rest of the day and hop like a bunny!  
****Yami: I wuvs you! *tackle hugz* Anyway, why do you look so much like Yu-chan? How old are you? Are you a pedophile? Why are you always dueling in Yu-chan's place? Can you kill Tea? And you have to dress in black cat cosplay all day and meow like a kitty!  
****Kaiba: Yeah lets deal with you and your big as heck ego. Why is it that your hair is the most normal of all the YGH boys? Why is your ego bigger than you are? Why are you obsessed with your Blue-eyes? *pokes* I only like you when it shows how you were as a kid. You have to do a split and confess your love for Joey-kun! *hits with giant metal hammer*  
****Tea: I used to think you were awesome, that was until you gave your first friendship speech which made me sick! Ok so now you will have to hang yourself! Then let Everyone else jump you.  
****Joey: *hugz* your too cute! *gives candy* stay sweet.  
****Jaden:Me wikes you too, your japanese self is awesome! *gives candy**hugz*  
****Jesse: Your awesome! *hugz*  
****Alexis: This will be fun. You have to punch your brother, hit Zane-sempai with your duel disk, step on Kaiba and then run before one of them would kill you.  
****Ryou and Syrud: You are so similar. *hugz*  
****Zane: I'm sorry about Lexi-chan's dare, i love you! *tackle hugz**kisses cheek*3  
****Aster: Wow first one to mention him! Why am I doing this? Because your destiny preaches are annoying! But I wuves you anyway. *kicks where it hurts* that's for being annoying! *kisses forehead*  
****Well that's it for now, Millie-chan and Tony-chan you too are awesome!  
****Until next time ~nya~ *cat tail swings back and forth***

Yugi: Yeah, Thorn-Chan said the same thing.

Tony: So did I.

Yugi: Anyway, I'm not too sure where my parents are now or which one I get my hairstyle from. Oh well! Thanks. *gets hugged* Why a bunny? *changes into bunny cosplay and hops like a bunny*

Tony: Aww! So cute!

Yami: *gets tackle hugged* I don't know why I look so much like my Aibou. But the same question goes for the others. I'm about five millennia. No, I'm not a pedophile!

Tony: *cough* Yes you are. *cough*

Yami: *glares at Tony* I don't always duel in Aibou's place. Only when he calls for me. But here's my question to Tony, when did I get a body?

Tony: Keep moving along with your question!

Yami: Sure. I can kill her.

Tea: My boyfriend wont kill- *dies because Yami shot her in the head with a shot gun he stole from Tony*

Tony: Hey! Can I please have my shot gun back? Millie gave me that on my last birthday! And I miss Millie! *begins crying*

Emiko: Don't cry Tony! What about the rest of the review?

Tony: *sniffs* Alright. I'll keep going.

Yami: *puts on black cat cosplay* Do you feel better now, meow?

Tony: *brightens up and glomps Yami* *turns into a seven year old* Kitty!

Shana: She feels better now.

Nyla: She always loves kittens.

Emiko: At least she's not crying anymore.

Seto: That's a good question. Everyone else has freaky hair but mine is the most normal.

Mokuba: What about me?

Seto: Oh yes and Mokuba as well. I don't have a big ego!

Everyone except Nyla: Yes you do.

Nyla: Daddy, what's a ego?

Joey: It's your dad's pride and self confidence. It's bigger than Kaiba Corp.

Nyla: Oh. I didn't know that.

Tony: *lets go of Yami and revives Tea* *glomps Yami again* I wuvs you kitty!

Yami: *rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah. I know, meow.

Seto: I am not obsessed with that damned blue eyes!

Tony: Really? Because in your journal you said- *Seto's hand slaps over her mouth*

Seto: Will you shut the hell up already? *gets poked and backs away* Ok. I care because…?

Tony: You're not finished!

Seto: *does painful split before standing back up and looking at Joey* I love you. And if I didn't, I would probably treat you better. Don't let my act fool you. The anime just hides our secret love for each other behind hatred. I love you Joey Wheeler! And I always will! *kisses Joey out of the drama*

Joey: *is a little confused but kisses back anyway*

Emiko, Tony, Nyla, and Shana are all giggling like giddy school girls while they watch the two make-out. Tony was partially forgetting why she was upset. She looked toward everyone else and smiled while holding up the still incomplete review.

Tony: *says in sing-song voice* We're not finished yet~

Seto: *gets hit with giant metal hammer* Ouch! That crap hurts!

Tea: I'm still awesome for your info. And my friendship speeches give everyone hope! Love! And-

Everyone including kids: Just finish the goddamn review!

Emiko, Shana, and Nyla get scolded for using bad words they weren't supposed to and Tony sniggers at them.

Tea: *hangs herself* *gets revived* *gets jumped and beat to death by everyone else* *gets revived once more*

Tony: That's so tiring! I wish Millie was here! *starts crying once more*

Yugi: *hops over to Tony* *gets glomped by a seven-year-old Tony* Better?

Tony: Yes! Cute bunny!

Joey: *gets hugged* Thanks! *gets candy* Promise I'll stay sweet as pocky. *gets hugged once more*

Jaden: Thanks! *gets candy and hugged* You're the best!

Jesse: Thanks. *gets hugged*

Alexis: Some of you are very strange. *does all that stuff before runs off with them following* Don't blame me! Blame the reviewer!

Tony: Keep chasing her! It's fun to watch her squirm! *evil laugh*

Zane: *gets tackled into a hug and kissed* *blushes* It's alright. Don't worry about it.

Tony: Hey! No romance between characters and reviewers! I'm sorry Ru-Ru chan, but I have an OC that's Zane's son. It's not you, it's him. He's a lying cheating son of a *bleep*. Wow, first one to mention Aster. You get a cookie! *gives reviewer cookie*

Aster: Hey! My destiny speeches are not annoying!

Tony: Sure they aren't.

Aster: *gets kicked where it hurts then gets kissed on forehead* Why are people so creepy?

Everyone else shrugged.

Tony: *tears up at Millie's name again* M…M…M…Millie! *cries like a baby*

Everyone begins to panic. Yugi and Jaden thought for a moment. They each had the same idea and dressed everyone up as different animals. Most of them felt stupid, all the so-called strong men, while others felt cute-r. Tony looks around and brightens up a bit. She jumps on Bakura who's dressed up like a wolf.

Tony: So cute~! *Bakura tries to push her off but gets a death glare from Ryou*

Bakura: Yeah, yeah, I'm cute.

Seto: Move on. *is wearing dragon wings and has dragon horns*

Tony: Alright! Next review! From one of my best friends who will be in a few of my other stories from now on, **chrisandersenyuki!  
****hey, mind if i ask question again?  
****Jaden&Jesse: tell me everywhere u kiss and do other stuff!  
****Tea&Alexis: *glare* go near the boys and i'll make u fall in the shadow real with haou and Evil Jesse...  
****Chazz: your jealous of Jesse arent u? *whack him* u should have been faster then! but too late now, and i'm happy for this XD  
****the kids: *hug them* come with me, i'll make some cakes for u! *go to the kitchen*  
****Joey: awwwwww your chibi is so cute^^ go chibi again and go hug Kaiba!  
****Kaiba: dont rape Joey please...  
****Bakura: when did u fall in love with Ryou?  
****Yugi: how did ur duel with jaden end?  
****Yami: have u duelled jaden?  
****the Kill siblings: thank you a lot for thinking about such a wonderful story^^ (and soryy if some question are lame)**

Tony: You know that I love questions! I don't care if you question a million times! (but please know, my computer can only take so many questions)

Jesse and Jaden: Hey! That's classified!

Tony: How 'bout I write you a lemon. It'll be just for you~

Jaden: What's a lemon?

Tony: Nothing Jay, nothing.

Alexis: Oh god! I'm not going anywhere near them if that's what's gonna happen! *hides behind a couch that's far away from Jesse and Jaden*

Tea: You can't send me to the Shadow Realm! You don't have that kind of power!

Tony: Actually, she has the power of darkness. She could send all of you to the Shadow Realm if she wanted. *shrugs*

Tea: *growls and walks near Yugi and Yami* See! I'm f- *disappears*

Tony: Hey! She needs to be here! At least send her later! *brings Tea back* Now go sit in the corner!

Tea goes and sits in the corner. Tony nods and turns back to the unfinished review.

Chazz: I'm not jealous! *gets whacked* Besides! I have Syrus! *pulls Syrus into a tight hug and kisses his cheek*

Emiko: Bring in Jun and Daniel! Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes which go with her costume*

Tony sighs. She pulls out her phone and texts someone before the door is thrown open and a light shines in brightly. Two boys walk in, one with black eyes and light teal hair and the other with grey eyes and black hair.

Tony: This is Daniel and Jun Princeton. If anyone has a problem with them, you can meet Michael and his crocodile, Lana. The first is Daniel, he's the younger, and the second is Jun, the older.

Emiko: *hugs Daniel and Jun* Two of my best friends! Yay!

Marik: Stop bringing in all these goddamn people! It's getting annoying!

Malik: I have to agree.

Bakura: Same here.

All the kids go into the kitchen and have cakes made for them. They each enjoy the cakes.

Kids: Thanks!

Joey: …Again? *puff of smoke and goes chibi again* Who's Kaiba?

Tony points at Seto. Joey hugs Seto who is blushing and suppressing the urge to be a pedophile. Nyla isn't even paying attention.

Seto: I'm not gonna rape him!

Tony snickers and changes Joey back. Joey jumps away from Seto when he realizes he's hugging him. He runs into his shower to cleanse his body of the, "rich germs."

Bakura: *blushes* Uh…well…you see, what happened was that-

Tony: Ever since he and Ryou met. He just hides it behind the abusive nature which is why Ryou is always angsting. He knows Bakura loves him and was sad that Bakura never admitted it.

Bakura looks down ashamed. Ryou kisses his cheek and he blushes a bit.

Ryou: But I forgave him.

Shana is giggling like a madman as she watched her parents. Tony rolls her eyes and taps her wrist like a watch was there. They continue with the review.

Yugi: It ended with Jaden losing to me because I was superior.

Jaden: Yeah right. I won that duel, showing the next generation is always the best.

Tony: Sorry, we are not about to get into this. If you wanna fight, you can do it in the tank with rabid fanboys. Now, what's it gonna be?

Jaden and Yugi sat down quietly. Tony nodded.

Yami: No, actually, I have not. Why?

Tony: No explaining! Alright, my turn. Well, I'm the only Kill sibling here at the moment, as you can see. I'm a little sad about that, *eyes changed color to blue* But at least I'm here. And thanks. Me and Millie usually work as a team. *eyes change color to light brown* She's glad I'm here. I can feel it. Anyway, no questions are lame! No! Never! Well, see you later!

Yugi: Next review?

Tony: Next review. It's from **AvatarJasmin**.

**Hey! im back! And i have some questions,sorrythat i coudnt put them in that last review. And i think Rick may ask somethings too!  
****Tea: I want you to dress up like a chicken, do a anime run all over the ware house and let Marik and Bakura beat and whip you sensless!Thats the price of being a whore!  
****Rick-my questions now! Main characters of both yugioh and yugioh gx:Go skinny dipping in front of everyone and see wat happens.  
****Serenity:Do you love mokuba? I know you do!  
****Avatarjasmin-Me now!Viper: Poke teas eye out with you pointy hair will ya? It'll do us all a favor.  
****Tyler:Why do you call tony twilight?  
****Tony: are you aware that millie and tyler are copeting for your love?  
****jim:do you like hasselbarry?  
****Jaden: Do you think you could bring out Haou or the supreme king? i want to see him!  
****Jesse:could you bring out your dark side? i dont know his name but people seem to call him Jehu.  
****If they do bring them out, me and Rick would love to see Darkspiritshipping! thats it! oh! and dont froget to read and review my story too! Hey! let the characters read my story too! lets see wat they think of it. I dont care if the characters say bad things to it. BYE! SUGAR TIME!HERES 5 GALLONS OF SUGAR! *dumps 5 gallons of sugar into the ware house***

Tony: Yay! Jasmin-chan is back!

Tea: *does the chicken thing and anime run* What? I'm not a whore!

Bakura and Marik smirk evilly. Tony gets a little scared. She puts then in the tank and makes it sound proof so she didn't have to hear Tea's screams since she was still a little sad.

Tony: No screams. Too much pain.

She jumped on Ryou, who was dressed up like a tiger. She held onto his arm. The ones who weren't dressed up laughed a little. Tony made everyone continue with the review like she always did; she threatened to kill someone.

Jaden and Yugi: Sk…Sk…SKINNY DIPPING?

Tony: Oh my. I'm closing my eyes. *revives Tea and takes the three characters out of the tank before filling it with water* Go on. All the kids, unless you feel like seeing three inch long penis's, look away!

Jaden: Mine is not three inches long!

Yugi: Mine either!

Tony: Sure…

The two boys go skinny dipping in the tank full of water. The ones mainly watching are Jesse and Yami, who aren't even staring at the two boy's faces. They were staring just a little bit lower.

Tony: Ok! That's enough! *takes the two out of the tank*

Jaden and Yugi got jumped by Jesse and Yami as soon as they got out. Tony stuck her tongue out and continued with the review.

Serenity: *giggles* I might like him…

Viper: Sure. Why not. *pokes Tea's eye out with pointy hair which should be impossible*

Tea: *screams* *Tony fixes her eye* Btch!

Tony: Shut the heck up. Ra, you're annoying. It's a very long story and it's not worth explaining. Let's just say the stars in the fading light in the sky is very beautiful…or something like that. *shrugs* Huh? They're competing for my love? But why? *is a very clueless person*

Jim: *blushes* Maybe, mate. I'll never tell. *smiles a bit*

Tony: Actually, I always make Haou his own person. He actually is here at the moment along with YubelJesse/Yohan/Jehu.(I call him Jehu, but that name belongs to serina-phantom) I make them their own persons *shrugs*

Haou: I hate you all… *is wearing a cat costume*

Jehu: Oh, Haou~ *acts all pervert like which is really OC*

Haou: *blushes* Stay away from me, you pervert!

Tony: I've been reading your story! And I like it! But…I don't think the characters would like it.

Sugar gets dumped into warehouse and Tony, along with the hikaris and Jaden, go crazy.

Tony: I think we have time for one more from Thorn-Chan…

**Ryou pretty much got it to a T, which is nice. I do infact love Incest. Not 'cause it's sexy (though it is) but because it shows that true love knows no bounds, blood-relation being no exception. And I sense a little tension between Millie & Tyler. Can't blame her, I got this a weird vibe coming off him. Millie, use as many of my Lollipop-Daggers as you like on him. Sorry Tony, Tyler just doesn't sit right with me.**

Ryou: Yay! I got some of it!

Tony: You speak the truth about incest…LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDS! IT'S ABOUT THE LOVE NOT GENDER OR BLOOD RELATION OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, DARN YOU! Ahem. You're still right, Thorn-Chan. What's tension? *looks it up* Oh! I don't sense any tension…

Nyla: She's a very clueless girl…

Tony: Why doesn't anyone really like Tyler? He's cute…and smart…and sweet…and…*starts daydreaming before snapping out of it* Oh! Right! *sigh* Oh well. I still love him.

Yugi: Is that all?

Tony: For today. I'M VERY BUSY. IF YOU DID NOT SEE YOUR REVIEW IN THIS CHAPTER, MY BAD. I WILL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME! SCHOOL CAIGHT ME OFF GUARD! See you later!

The door suddenly swings open and someone walks in. Tony, being the clueless girl that she is, doesn't notice. She feels someone hug her from behind and looks back to see Millie. Tears start forming in her eyes as she hugs back.

Tony: MILLIE!

Millie: Hey, baby sis. Were you about to leave without me?

Tony: I thought you had detention!

Millie: I did. But the teacher got caught for giving me detention. The teachers hate you, not me. The principle made note of this and all the teachers are having a conference about how we're different.

Tony: I don't care! I'm just glad you're back!

Tony hugs Millie once more. Tony grabs her backpack and gets ready to leave with Millie.

Tony: See you guys later!

Millie: Yeah, we have some things to do. Later!

Millie and Tony leave. Everyone changes out of their costumes and go on with their regular lives. Well, as regular as it can get with being trapped in a huge warehouse by a crazy girl and her twin sister. But that crazy girl was lovable just like her sister.

* * *

We no own anythin except OCs!


	7. Tony's in a wheelchair!

This is longer... This is also the chapter I was gonna post tomorrow but didn't since I wont have time what with me getting out of the hospital tomorrow.

* * *

Millie walked into the warehouse with Tony in a wheelchair. Everyone didn't seem to notice until Tony wheeled up to the front of the room and grabbed a megaphone. She started shouting into it like an idiot, getting everyone's attention.

Tony: *says through megaphone* HELLO EVERYONE!

Everyone winced at the loud noise and turned to her. They were about to start yelling when they noticed the wheelchair.

Tristan: Hey, what's up with the wheelchair?

Millie: *sits down on the couch closest to Tony* We came from the hospital. She wont be able to walk for a while.

Yusuke: What happened?

Tony: Lots of things. But lets not worry about it now! We've got a few reviews! The first is from **Blackcat0989!**

**Yo! Call me Tenshi, k?  
****anyway...  
****Yami & Yugi: what the hell is with your hair! it looks like you got zapped by lightning or something!  
****Tea: i hate you... your friendship speeches are annoying and a waste of time!  
****Joey: Um... go beat Tea to a bloody pulp... but don't kill her!  
****Bakura: you're cool! *gives gun* go kill Tea for me!  
****Ryou: You're cool too! *gives white bunny plushie*  
****Marik and Malik: You're weird...  
****Seto: i dare you to propose to Joey! :D  
****Jaden and Jesse: make out in front of everyone! :D if you do, i'll give you chocolate! *waves chocolate in front of them*  
****Alexis: um... wear a playboy bunny suit? ^^'  
****Zane: go see if you can find Aster and make out with him  
****Syrus and Chazz: i want you two to propose your undying love for each other! :D  
****Emiko: You're so cute! *gives chocolate*  
****Tony, Millie and Tyler: Hey guys! how're things?  
****~Tenshi Yami (AKA Blackcat0989)**

Tony: Hello, Tenshi!

Yami and Yugi: Hey! We were born like this!

Seto: Which is sad actually.

Yami: At least I have more fangirls.

Tony: *looks at Yami* Does that mean you'd like to meet some of them…?

Yami: NO!

Tony: *pouts* Okay…What about the almighty Seto Kaiba?

Seto: HELL NO!

Millie: You guys are so boring.

Before the review could continue, a girl came bursting through the door. She had long silver hair with golden eyes. She came in and jumped on Millie since she couldn't jump on Tony.

Girl: HIIIII! I'M ANGEL!

Tony: Hey, Angel-chan.

Millie: We were in the middle of a review.

Angel: Please, continue.

Tea: I don't care what you say! My speeches give everyone love! Hope! And the world can't live without friends!

Tony: *covers ears* Make it stop! Please!

Millie and Angel: ON IT! *ties Tea to a chair with tape over her mouth*

Joey: Alright! At least she can't run away! *beats Tea while she's in the chair to a bloody pulp, on the verge of passing out but not dying* That's fun!

Bakura: *takes gun happily and aims at Tea* I'm _so _gonna enjoy this. *shoots Tea multiple times even though she died on the first shot*

Tony: I don't feel like reviving her…

Millie: *sighs* I'm on it. *revives Tea*

Ryou: *takes bunny plushie* Thanks! You're cool too!

Marik and Malik: Aren't we though?

Seto: WHAT? …Fine. Joseph Wheeler, will you marry me?

Joey: *thinks* Yes! I will!

Tony: Aww! We'll dedicate a story to their wedding and Tenshi for the idea of a wedding!

Nyla: I call flower girl!

Joey: *smiles at Nyla* Of course.

Jesse: *sweat drops* *turns to Jaden* Is chocolate really worth- *gets tackled by Jaden who starts making out with him*

Emiko: *stares wide eyed* Hello! Didn't see that coming!

Jaden: *let's Jesse go and takes chocolate* Thanks! Oh, and Jess?

Jesse: Yes?

Jaden: *winks seductively* We'll finish this later…

Jesse: *stares wide eyed* Yes…Jaden…

Alexis: …Why? *puts on playboy bunny suit* This is creepy…

Zane: Ok. *goes to find Aster and makes out with him*

Millie: If Ru-Ru chan is reading this, see what we mean? He's a no good cheater! He's cheating on Atticus with Aster!

Joey: Sad. I'd never cheat on Seto!

Tristan: You should be ashamed of yourself! *thwacks Zane with a huge math book*

Chazz: Sure. *turns to Syrus and takes his hands* Syrus Truesdale, I love you. I love how you can be clueless sometimes, how you're loyal to your friends, how you always feel the need to protect your friends, everything. And I hope you feel the same way about me. *has a look of hope in his eyes*

Syrus: *stares up at Chazz before smiling* I do feel the same. I love everything about you as well. How you hate to lose, your determination… Heck, I even love your huge ego. *chuckles* I love all that I know, and will trust all that I don't know. *stands up on tips of his toes and kisses Chazz who returns it happily*

Everyone: Awwww.

They pull apart and stare into each others eyes. They hug each other and everyone goes back to the review.

Emiko: Thanks! *takes chocolate*

Tony: Not much goes on. I'm in a wheelchair, Tyler and I broke up, and Millie's happy that I've got someone new. Not much has happened.

Angel: Wait! What about that new tattoo you said you were getting?

Tony: Oh yeah! It's not permanent, but I'm getting this sweet new tattoo. No details though. It's a surprise!

Millie: Next review. It's from **livvykitty.  
**

**Hi! Liv-chan here! I have a few questions, gifts and torture.  
****Yugi: How you doing?  
****Tea: Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. Here's some choclate  
****Seto: Sit through your worst fear. Then die.  
****Syrus:You're too cute!  
****Same with Mokuba!  
****TonyandMillie: Here's more Yaoi!  
****Bye!**

Tony: Hello, Liv-chan!

Millie: Good to see you!

Yugi: I'm doing pretty good, actually.

Tea: Yay! Someone who actually likes me! *takes chocolate happily*

Seto: …What?

Angel: He has a new worst fear. It's no longer the blue screen of death.

Tony: He's afraid of losing Joey and Nyla! Why? He loves them too much!

Seto: *gets put in the tank with green screens and a camera* What's happening? Why's it so dark?

Fake Joey: *before Nyla* I'm leaving. I've found someone better.

Seto: What? Why? Wasn't I good enough for you?

Fake Joey: Ha! I only stayed with you to get a good image. I never loved you! *starts walking away and fades as he does*

Seto: No! Come back! *falls to knees*

Outside the tank…

Tony: *watching on a big screen with everyone else* Whoa, didn't see that coming.

Joey: Jeez, he'd seriously act like that if I ever left? I'd never leave him!

Nyla: When do I come in?

Millie: Wait for it.

Back inside the tank…

Fake Nyla: Why daddy?

Seto: *looks up to see the fake Nyla crying* What do you mean?

Fake Nyla: *looks down* Why'd you let mommy leave? Without him, I'll never be born. Without him, I'm just another lost soul that will never be… *fades away*

Seto: Nyla? Nyla! No, come back!

Outside the tank…

Nyla: *is staring a little scared* The part that scares me is that it's true. Without him, I am just another lost soul, drifting in the realm of spirits.

Joey: *hugs Nyla* Don't worry. I'll never leave your crazy dad.

Inside the tank…

Seto is now actually crying. Tony has seen enough and takes him out of the tank. Seto dies due to the second part of the review but is immediately revived by Millie. Tony wheeled over to him and poked him with a stick.

Tony: And THAT, is why Seto Kaiba hates his deepest fears. See you next time on, "Our deepest fears shown in life." *giggles*

Millie: *shakes head* Let's keep going…

Syrus: *blushes* Thank you.

Mokuba: *winks* Thanks!

Millie and Tony: *takes yaoi that appeared out of nowhere and starts reading it* Thanks!

Malik secretly grabs a yaoi book and starts reading it.

Angel: ONWARD! To the next review! It's from **Mizu Kouken**

**Yay I love these but I'm not seeing much interaction between the Yugioh and Gx crew so I guess I'll kick that off.  
****Ok First:  
****Joey: I'd like you to meet Atticus Alexis's brother who also is a Red Eyes Black Dragon fan seeing as how he has just about every version of super cool Red Eyes from Baby Red Eyes and up something I doubt even the Blue Eyes White Dragon has!  
****Syrus and Yugi: Quick question and I don't mean to offend you or anyone but I've always been curious as to who is the shorter of you both?  
****Jaden: What was it like dueling against Yugi/Atem's deck when it went on tour? Tell Yugi and Atem about it I'm sure they'd like to hear about how you saved their decks from being stolen by a Yugi wannabe. Also if you had the chance to duel Yugi and Atem with them actually playing their deck the right way would you scream like a girl or faint on the spot?  
****Millie and Tony: Can you have Zane and Seto duel each other? I'd like to see what it'd be like to have the two elder brothers duel against each other I think it'd be fun with mokuba and syrus cheering them on.  
****Well I think that's all for now oh wait Tea: Walk around ancient egypt for a little bit and see what the black plauge is like it'll be fun I promise won't it Atem? (shares an evil smirk with Atem)**

Tony: Thanks for the interaction idea! Lets do this!

Joey: Seriously? Which one's Atticus? *looks around*

Atticus: *raises hand* That's me!

Joey: You're also a Red eyes fan?

Atticus: Yup!

Joey and Atticus go to a random place and start talking about Red Eyes Black Dragon (because I'm too lazy to write their conversation).

Tony: *cough nerds cough*

Millie: You've got nerve. You're president of the yaoi fan club at school.

Tony: What about you? You're vice president.

Millie: Shut up and continue!

Angel: I'm treasurer!

Tony and Millie: KEEP GOING!

Yugi: I'm not sure. Let's find out.

Syrus: Sure! I've always been called short for my age but I see I'm not the only one. Who _is_ taller?

The two stand next to each other and show that, because of their HUGE hair, they're the same height.

Angel: What about if we shave off all their hair?

Syrus and Yugi: What? Keep away! *both back away*

Tony: Fine. We wont shave your hair. Yet.

Yugi and Syrus go hide in their rooms.

Jaden: It was okay, I guess. I didn't like playing against some wannabe that didn't know how to use his deck, but all in all it wasn't terrible. I get to duel against him? Seriously? COOL! *faints on spot*

Yami: Will he be ok?

Jesse: In about five minutes. He always does that when someone says something about him dueling against Yugi.

Tony: Well, you see, *cough*

Millie: We're terrible at writing duels and, no matter how much we watch the shows, we don't know their decks too well. Sorry.

Syrus: It wouldn't matter. My brother would win easily.

Mokuba: Whatever. My big brother could defeat anyone he wanted to.

Tony: *cough*

Angel: Don't get started.

Tony: I didn't say anything.

Tea: Really? Okay! *goes to ancient Egypt*

Yami: Wait for it.

Tea: *comes back with black plague but gets put into the tank* THIS IS HORRIBLE!

Yami: Ha! That'll never get old!

Millie: Next one! It's from **Teh Dilbert San!**

**Goody. A Yu-Gi-Oh dare and questionare. Yay. LOL!  
****Dares -  
****Tony: Be in 2fort and befirend a spy. If...If...IF you get backstabbed, Dogbert will come out and tell Millie that you are dead. MILLIE MUST CRY WHEN SHE HEARS THIS!  
****Questions:  
****Yugi-Have you ever heard of Pokemon? Have you heard Matt Groening hates it? Take this VHS tape of Bart watching Pokemon. Can you give any evidence Matt Groening hates Pokemon?  
****That is all. lol.**

Tony: *whistles* Alright. Lets get through this! *leaves and actually befriends a spy*

With Tony…

Tony: *wakes up after getting knocked out* Wh-where am I?

Spy friend named John: *walks out of the shadows* You're at the enemy base…

Tony: Why am I here? Help me get out of these bonds! *struggles* *looks at John and sees him standing there* John! Help me!

John: I can't. I'm a double agent. I only became your friend to get the information we needed.

Tony: *is shocked* You…You lied to me? But I thought… I thought you were my friend…I thought we had a special bond that couldn't be broken…

John: You thought wrong. We were never friends.

Tony: *is sad because she was backstabbed* You lied to me…

Back at the warehouse…

Dogbert walks in looking solemn.

Dogbert: Millie, Tony has been killed.

Millie: *is shocked since she doesn't know the truth* What? *starts to cry* No! She can't be dead!

Back with Tony…

Tony has already broken out of the base, still in the wheelchair, and starts heading back to the warehouse. When she gets back, she finds Millie crying over her.

Tony: Millie? Why are you crying?

Millie: *looks up at Tony and eyes widen* T-Tony? You're alive?

Tony: Course! Why wouldn't I be?

Millie: *hugs Tony* Don't ever do that again! Don't ever leave me like that again!

Tony: Okay…

Yugi: *thinks* I've seen Pokemon on Youtube, but that's about it. I didn't know Matt Groening hated it! *takes VHS tape* No. No I can not.

Angel: Weird… Oh well! Next review! From **angel or demon!**

**okay so far i love it****haou: why did you hurt those people and show us some of those dark powers  
****jaden: make out with jesse (gives a kitten and demon wings)  
****jesse: same as above (gives a puppy and angle wings)  
****seto:if you had a choose of raping joey or having a shhadow game with him which would you choose?  
****joey: i just plane like you so you get a trained snake named seto  
****tea: i think you arent that bad so you get a yugi plushy (for all those dates that will never be)but you friendship speeches do suck sorry  
****syrus:(hugs and handes him a bunny) his name is sho like you  
****zane:you are sweet so you get a dragon egg that will hatch after it is held  
****malik and marik: you are to earn your gifts you must be haou's test subjects/targets and if you do you get each the animal of your choosing  
****yubel: i do feel sorry for you so i give you a jaden plushy and a book of magic spells  
****bakura and ryoh: same as malik and marik if you want  
****milli and tony: you two are the best i give you both plushies of every body and d gray man yaoi you could do wonders with this serise type in yullen in youtube  
****i hope you all enjoy the animals objects and features  
****ps the features and objects work they just cant help you escape**

Haou: I don't have to explain myself to you!

Angel: You have no good reason, do you?

Haou: *mumbles* Not really… I'll gladly show some power! *smirks evilly*

Millie: Whoa, whoa, whoa! We just put in new carpet! In the tank! *points toward tank*

Haou grumbles but goes to the tank. He opens a door on the side and steps inside. He starts shooting at random targets that popped up, making them disintegrate. Everyone clapped at his show of power.

Jehu: *scoffs* Show off…

Jaden: *smiles* Gladly! *starts making out with Jesse*

Jesse starts making out with Jaden. When they pull apart each get wings, Jaden gets black wings while Jesse gets white wings, and a pet, Jaden gets a kitten and Jesse gets a puppy.

Jaden: *looks down at kitten* I'm gonna name you Moon! Because you're fur shines like the moonlight! *Moon meows*

Jesse: *looks down at puppy* I think I'll call you, Sun. Because your golden eyes shine brightly like the sun. *Sun barks*

Sun and Moon jump down and play with each other like the hyper animals they are. Everyone else laugh a little at their cuteness.

Joey: I like this guy! You're one of my new friends!

Atticus: Cool!

Angel: That was random…We're off that review…

Tony: Let's…Just continue…

Seto: I…Don't know which I'd choose…Raping him would hurt him and the shadow game could hurt us both…I guess I'd have a shadow duel with him and lose on purpose to keep him safe…

Millie: *sings* Can you feel the love tonight~?

Tony: Now I wanna watch The Lion King…(I don't own this!) Time to watch it on the big screen!

The big screen comes down and all the kids, and immature teens, sit down in front of it since The Lion King was a kids favorite and a classic. After the movie was over, they all continued with the review.

Angel: Sorry we got side tracked. But The Lion King really is one of our favorites! *gets glared at by a few reviewers* Let's just keep going…

Joey: *gets trained snake named Seto* Why's his name Seto? *figures it out* Oh! Well, thanks!

Tea: Thank you! *takes Yugi plushie happily* Thanks! I'll just pretend that last part isn't even there…

Syrus: *takes bunny* Nice to meet you, Shou! You're so cute! *nuzzles Shou*

Zane: *takes dragon egg that soon hatches* I think I'll call you…Slayer. I'm gonna train you well…*scary (but not evil) laugh*

Marik: Ok…

Malik: This wont end well…

Haou smirked and went back into the tank with Marik and Malik. They get blasted multiple times by Haou who's enjoying it. When they're finished, Millie heals them and then Malik and Marik get the animal of their choice.

Marik: A phoenix. *gets phoenix*

Malik: Hmmm…A tiger cub! *gets tiger cub*

Millie: Why?

Malik: They're cute when they're small and when they get bigger they can protect you! I'm naming you…*checks gender and sees it's a girl* Lyla!

Tony: *claps hand over Millie's mouth so she can't ask, "Why?" again* Don't do it.

Tony wheeled over to the kitchen area and grabbed a can of soda. Angel took the soda from her. Tony whined.

Angel: The doctors said you have to be careful what you drink. No soda for you.

Tony: Aww. Alright. Water only. *gets bottle of water*

Yugi: Seriously, what happened to her?

Yami: At least tell us why she's in the wheelchair.

Millie: On with the review, dammit!

Everyone else: Fine!

Yubel: At least someone cares. *takes Jaden plushie and book of spells*

Ryou: No thank you. I'm okay.

Bakura: I'm good. I'll just continue what I was doing. *goes back to making out with Ryou*

Millie: Why thank you!

Tony: What she said! *takes yaoi books* THANK YOU! We've been meaning to get more!

Millie: *starts reading* Yeah, yeah.

Everyone groaned at the PS part. They still couldn't escape.

Angel: Only one more!

Everyone: Yay!

Tony: Alright, the next one is from **chrisandersenyuki**

***Behind the scene, at Tony and Millie school, principal office* *He is writing when hands slam on his desk* *he look up and met glowing silever eyes* GET MILLIE OUT OF DETENTION NOW!  
****Jaden&Jesse: classified? like this? *show up papers with 'Secret! Jaden&Jesse make out seesion!'* Here! *give it to Tony and Millie*  
****And I'd like the lemon~~  
****Chazz&Syrus: awww so cute^^  
*****Has lot of toys for the kid*  
****Aster: *hug* I'm sorryyyyyy I forgot you! I really like you! Well, when you become nicer!  
****Haou&Jehu: *smirk at them* oh Haou~~ what is this mark on your neck~~  
****Yubel: I like you too! when you don't hurt people and don't try anything to break Jaden&Jesse and Haou&Jehu...  
****Yugioh character: *eyes glow, promising imminent doom*...I don't have questions!  
****Tony&Millie: *hug* *secretly give a bottle with a horny potion and whisper* thats for all the couple here... *wink and vanish***

Behind the scenes at our school…

Our principle Mr. Morgan: Alright! Millie will never be in detention ever again!

Back at the warehouse…

Jaden and Jesse: *sees papers and a photo falls out* GIVE THAT BACK!

Millie: *takes it before they can* Thanks, Chris-chan! I love blackmail!

Tony: Me too! We already put the lemon up! Go see, "The lemons of GX," if you haven't already!

Angel: You just advertised a different story in this one! Bad!

Tony: Sorry. Wasn't trying to.

Chazz and Syrus blush a bit at the compliment.

Syrus: Thanks…

Tony: You know what, we haven't brought in someone else yet. We're bringing in two since we forgot to do a few last chapter. Yuko! Aiko! Please step forward!

The door is thrown open and two girls walk in. One looks just like Emiko with golden amber eyes with orange swirled in while the other looks like Yugi and Yami except with blue bangs. They both walk forward.

First girl: I'm Aiko. I guess it's nice to meet you all… *looks away*

Second girl: Yuko's the name! Dueling's my game! *gives cute grin*

Haou: *stares at Aiko* Never. NEVER. Never in LIFE would I ever have sex with him! *points to Jehu*

Tony: *wheels over to Haou and sees something on his neck also* But what's that mark on your neck? Chris-chan noticed it too!

Aiko: Ew. I did not need to see that. I know a hickey when I see one and that's one I absolutely didn't need to see on my own mother.

Haou: WHY AM I UKE?

Millie and Angel: Easy! You're like Jaden's dark side so you have to be uke!

Jehu: Don't worry, Haou-chan. I'll make you proud to be a uke… *sexily evil smirk*

Aiko: Something else I didn't need to see. Will you guys STOP trying to blind me?

Yuko: *is staring* *looks at Millie who just shakes her head* Mommy! Daddy! *runs over to Yugi and Yami and jumps on them*

Angel: *checks watch* We gotta keep the review going! Let's move, people!

Chris-chan gives lots of toys to the kids who go play.

Aster: *gets hugged* It's alright. Lots of people forgot me. *anime cries*

Tony: *rolls eyes* You'll live.

Yubel: I stopped trying to break them up after a while of trying. No matter what I did they stayed together, if not got even closer! *grumbles*

Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters: *are all scared* That can't be good…

Tony and Millie: *gets hugged* *secretly gets horny potion* We're gonna have fun with this…

Angel: *sees potion and gets evil smirk* Hey! How about a few drinks! I'll need to know everyone favorites!

Tony: *secretly gives Angel potion* *turns and whispers to Millie* Remember to set up the cameras in each room…

Millie: On it… *leaves for a while*

Angel gives the drinks with the potion in it to all the couples while the kids get the drinks without it. A few minutes later each couple are in their rooms and LOTS of moans could be heard.

Tony: Well! That's all for this one! See you next time!

Millie: Yeah, we need to get home. Mom's making Italian tonight! Yum!

Angel: See ya! We had fun with the torture and questions! This was really long!

All three leave the warehouse. The kids are blasting music and watching the TV really loudly to drown out the moans since they really DIDN'T need to be hearing it. It scared them a bit.


	8. Whole lot of AWKWARD

Me: Sorry it's late...

Millie: Damn internet company shut us off again.

Me: But we're back!

Angel: Yup! Enjoy this wonderful update!

* * *

Tony wheeled into the warehouse with Millie and Angel following close behind. Everyone looked their way, and then went back to whatever they were doing. The kids were playing video games while most of the adults were watching whatever was on TV on the huge flat screen.

Tony: Hey, guys! Guess what!

Everyone seems like they could care less so they just ignored her. Tony pouted and just wheeled into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

Millie: Hey! Be nice and at least PRETEND to care! *glares at everyone*

Chazz: Sure. What's wrong with her?

Tony: I got the PERFECT part in my school play! Perfect for me!

Seto: And we care because…?

Angel: You don't have to. She just REALLY wanted to get that out. She wouldn't stop bugging mom over it. And even her yami was getting sick of it.

Tony: Amirah just isn't a happy person.

Yami: Wait, you have a yami? I thought she *points at Millie* Was your yami. She sure acts like it and you look so much alike.

Millie: Nope. Our family calls us hikari and yami but we're actually twins, which explains why we look so much alike.

Tony: Quiet everyone! It's time for our feature presentation. *snaps fingers*

The lights dimmed and everyone took seats. Tony wheeled up to a stage that she made appear out of nowhere and cleared her throat. Somehow, she had changed into a black suit and had also made everyone else change into formal clothes.

Tony: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight's feature presentation will begin soon. Please take your seats and enjoy the show.

Everyone clapped like they would at an formal event. Tony wheeled down off the stage and someone showed up on the screen. It was the first reviewer, **livvykitty**.

**This is Livvy-chan. Okay, I don't beleive in killing. I beleive in toture and gifts. I'll probably take my anger out on Tea and/or Seto.  
****Seto: Get into a tank with rapid fangirls, fanboys and animals. Then tear up your blue eyes white dragon. Oh, and go die in a hole!*throws Seto in hole*  
****Tea: Kill Yami! There are no other options!  
****Mokuba: 2 cute! *Gives him 2000 pieces of chocolate.  
****Chazz: I hate you!  
****Emiko, Shana and Nyla: 2 cute! *They get whatever they want*  
****Tony and Millie: Love the fic! here's every yaoi I could find! *Gives them 1000 yaoi books*  
****Oh, and all boys except Mokuba and Syrus get in a tank full of their worst nightmares. All girls and Mokuba and Syrus get cakes! See you!**

Tony: That's the end of the first presentation. Please answer any and all questions and except every punishment or gift with a smile. You may have restroom breaks.

Seto: Why do you hate me?

Angel: Some people just do. You have your moments when I also hate you. In fact, I have something to do real quick. *walks away to her guest room*

Millie snaps her fingers and the tank is filled with rabid fangirls, fanboys, and animals. Seto gulps and then disappears into the tank. Everyone could hear his screams and some of them, the eviler yamis, Joey, and Zane, were laughing at his screams. Millie was hiding her laughter since Tony didn't like it.

Millie: So! Are we gonna show everyone the surprise or what? I mean, they deserve to know now before someone gets the honors of showing them.

Ryou: Show us what?

Malik: And will we regret you showing us?

Tony: Probably.

Angel: Hey, the next part of the review says, "Die in a hole," so let's let Seto demonstrate! *claps hands*

The bottom of the tank opens up and everything in the tank falls down the hole and everyone hears a loud **SPLAT! **Nyla momentarily disappeared. Shana and Yuko looked around for her.

Yuko: Nyla! Where'd you go?

Shana: Are you playing another trick on us? *crosses arms with indifferent look*

Millie: No, she's not. She doesn't exist.

Emiko: How?

Aiko: Seto died. Which means him and Joey never did the humpty dumpty, which also means Joey never got pregnant, which then means that Nyla was never born, idiot. How are you my best friend?

Emiko: Because we've known each other since birth?

Aiko: *makes buzzing sound* Invalid answer.

Tony: Don't worry. *snaps fingers and Seto gets revived*

Nyla then reappears in a puff of smoke. She seems a little dazed but then smiles at her friends.

Nyla: What I miss?

Shana: Nothing, Ny. Nothing.

Tea: I refuse! I love him and he loves me!

Yami: *puts gun in Tea's hands* Just shoot me.

Tea closes one eye and pulls the trigger. Yami gets shot and then dies from blood loss. Yuko disappears but then reappears when Angel revives Yami. She grumbles about, "Tea being an idiot," before going to her room and slamming the door shut.

Yugi: Maybe I should go talk to her… *goes into Yuko's room*

Mokuba: Thanks! *takes 2000 pieces of chocolate and shares with other kids*

Chazz: I could care less.

Shana, Nyla, Emiko: Aren't we though?

Emiko: I already have what I really want.

Shana: Dad wont let me get an iPod? *iPod magically appears in her hands with all her favorite songs on it* Thanks! *presses play and, "It Ends Tonight," by The All-American Rejects plays (A/N: I'm actually listening to this!)*

Nyla: Um, a PB&J sandwich? *gets sandwich* Thanks. It's my favorite.

Tony and Millie: *gets another 1000 yaoi books* Thanks!

Tony: *grabs Kingdom Hearts doujinshi* I just love this one.

Angel: *grabs Naruto doujinshi* Whatever goes on, I don't care. *blushes as she turns page*

All the guys except Syrus and Mokuba end up in the tank dealing with their worse nightmares. The girls and Syrus and Mokuba get yummy cakes.

Aiko: *swallows cake* Alright, on to the next one.

Mokuba: It's from **Yami-No-Hikaribre**

**heheheheh i'm back~! and this time i brought my little brother~!  
****N: can we get this over w/ i want somthin to eat!  
****Yamino:watevr  
****Jaden: ive been bored lately do u have ne good jokes that'll make me lol?  
****kids: u guys are way to cute 4 ur own good! *gives candy bars and sugary drinks*  
****Yugi: do u remember nething that happened the month b4 u went to pegasus' castle?  
****Yami: are u a girl in disguise?  
****Aster: ur cute when ur not talking bout destinty! *gives a kiss*  
****Zane: Hav u had nemore naughty dreams bout ur bro while ive been gone?  
****Syrus: Kiss Manjome (Chazz)!  
****Chazz: ur cute! *gives a kiss* srry syrus!  
****Tristen: do u like tea? say "holy sh*t on a sh*t sandwhich!"  
****Joey: I dare u to turn into a dog and bite kaiba's butt! lol  
****Tea: h-  
****N: can i do her's? plz? plz? pllzzzz?  
****Yamino: OK!  
****Tea: i dare u to go have sex w/ this giant kunai!  
****Yamino: NICE BRO!  
****N: thnxs sis!  
****Kaiba: did u kno ur name sounds like kite but? walk around like a crab!  
****Bakura: go f*ck Ryou in Kaiba's bed!  
****Yami: after there done do the same w/ yugi!  
****Malik: do the same w/ marik!  
****Jaden&Jesse: same as the others!  
****Seto: after there all done f*cking in ur bed THEN u can f*ck joey in ur bed!  
****Millie&Tony: ive gotten u some of my special hardcore yaoi! talk about some nasty sh*t!  
****N: wah i dont wanna go!  
****Yamino: I no u dont but u gotta dont worry u can come visit netime u want  
****N: YAY!  
****Yamino&N: BYEZ!**

Tony: That's one LOOOOOONG review! Nice to see you back, Yamino! And it's nice to meet you too N!

Jaden: Actually-

Millie: No! No jokes! If he tells any jokes I swear I will hurt him!

Jesse: What's her problem?

Angel: Long story short, a guy told a joke in Spanish class and it made her laugh so hard she started to snort. She doesn't like jokes now.

Yugi: That would make sense. Lots of sense.

Kids all say thanks and get candy bars and sugary drinks. They all get hyper and everyone has to take cover for an hour before they can go back to the review.

Yugi: Yeah. We continued to go to school, we had a few duels, we hung out, stuff like that.

Yami: Not much went on. And no! I am not a girl in disguise!

Tony: How do we know that?

Yami: You wanna see my proof?

Millie and Angel: No!

Yami: Alright then.

Aster: *gets kissed* *blushes* Thank you?

Zane: No!

Angel: *blinks confusedly* I haven't been here for the first few chapters, what'd I miss?

Bakura: Zane has wet dreams of his brother.

Angel: No way! I love incest! Can I take a peek at his dreams? Please?

Zane: No! Don't you dare.

Tony: Sorry, Angie. We don't have the time.

Angel: *whines* Aw, okay.

Syrus: Okay. *kisses Chazz*

Chazz: *blushes a bit* Um…uh…How do I respond to this?

Tony: *shrugs* However you want.

Chazz: *gets kissed again* Damn. Am I THAT popular?

Millie: Among a few people. But I sure as Hell don't like you.

Angel: But what about that picture of- *Millie's hand covers mouth*

Millie: Damn! You're worse than Tony!

Tristan: No. I actually don't. Um…*says in Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Series voice* Holy sh*t on a sh*t sandwich!

Joey: …Why?

Tony: I don't know, just do it! *snaps fingers*

Joey turns into a really cute golden retriever puppy and bites Seto on the butt. Seto screams like a little girl and is treating a few cuts. Millie changes Joey back.

Tony: *looks at Tea's dare* Damn! That's brutal!…Go do it!

Tea goes into her room and has sex with the giant kunai. Blood seeps from under her door proving she was dead but Angel revived her, much to everyone's dismay.

Seto: WTH? Something is seriously wrong with you. *walks like a crab*

Tony: That's…disturbing…

Bakura: Fine by me. *takes Ryou to Seto's room and moans soon fill the warehouse*

Tony: God, I am SO putting this on the fansite!

After Ryou and Bakura walk out Yami and Yugi go in. Tony's gone into a giggling fit as she talks about, "surprising all her friends," to herself. After about three hours Yami and Yugi walk out and Malik and Marik go in.

Millie: Remind me to watch what's going on in there later.

Tony: Gotcha.

After two hours Marik and Malik walk out and Jesse and Jaden go in. Seto is talking about how he'll have to burn his mattress later.

Seto: I'll have to burn the sheets, too.

Millie: It could be worse.

Seto: What do you mean? Eight other people just walked into my room and four got fcked senseless by the other four. I'm pretty sure there's a LOT of germs in there.

Millie: …They could've had an orgy?

Seto: Oh, RA don't remind me.

Jesse and Jaden walk out with slight blushes and Seto and Joey finally go in. Where were the kids through all of this? Wishing they hadn't heard what they just did and hiding. Tony almost wheeled over Shana's leg.

Millie: *takes hardcore yaoi and blushes almost as soon as she turns the first page* Damn! You weren't kidding!

Tony: *also takes a book and blushes as bright as a tomato* Oh. Wow. Angel, read this.

Angel: *takes a book* What's making you blush so- *stops and also blushes* Oh. That.

Millie: You're leaving? Alright! Bye guys!

Tony: Come back at any point in the near future! Next review! It's from **livvykitty**. Again?

Millie: We could stand it.

**Hi! Liv-chan here! I have lots of tortures[mainly for Seto and Tea!] and questions.  
****Yugi: Summon Dark Magician and kill yourself and Seto with it!  
****Seto: I hate you! Get into a tank with rapid fanboys, rapid fangirls, AND rapid animals! Tear up your Blue Eyes White Dragon! Go in a hole that's filling up with water and DROWN!  
****Yami: Kiss Tea then kill her!  
****Mokuba: You're cute!  
****All boys except Mokuba and Syrus face your worst fears! All girls kill every boy except Mokuba and Syrus.  
****Jaden: Do you love dueling more than Jesse?  
****Seto: *punch* You're gay!  
****Tea: Shut the hell up!  
****Alexis: Meh, you're ugly!  
****Chazz:I h8te u!  
****TonyandMillie: Best. STOry. EVER! Here's 1000 yaoi books!  
****Liv out. Peace.**

Tony: Hi Liv-chan!

Millie: Nice to see you again.

Angel: Hi!

Yugi: …What'd I do?

Atticus: It would probably be best for you not to question it.

Yugi: Okay. *summons Dark Magician Girl and then makes her kill self and Seto*

Nyla and Yuko temporarily disappear but then reappear when Tony revives Yugi and Seto.

Nyla: That gets annoying.

Yuko: Who're you telling.

Tony: Wow, Seto. She really hates you. What'd you do?

Seto: I have no clue. *gets into the tank with more fangirls, fanboys, and rabid animals and dies* *gets revived* That's one part gone. *rips Blue Eyes White Dragon up* Two. *goes into a hole that was filling with water and drowns* *gets revived once more* Three. Are you happy now?

Tony: *stares at Nyla who walks into her room* I don't think Nyla is. Someone go talk to her!

Shana: I will! I've known her longest! *goes into Nyla's room to talk to her*

Yami: That's torture even for me. *kisses Tea* Then I can kill her? Okay. *shoots Tea with gun at least seven times* That makes me feel better.

Yugi: I bet it does.

Mokuba: Thanks! *winks*

All the guys except Mokuba and Syrus face their worse fears. Then, all the girls kill each of the guys. They all get revived soon after by Angel, Millie, and Tony.

Tony: Sorry we couldn't keep some of them dead.

Jaden: No way! I like dueling, but I like Jesse more! *kisses Jesse*

Emiko: Get a room.

Aiko: *chuckles* I see I'm rubbing off on you.

Emiko: …Is that a good thing?

Aiko: Not usually.

Haou: I think we should watch out for those two.

Jehu: On it. *secretly plants tracking device on Aiko*

Seto: *gets punched* Stop. Hitting me. So what if I am?

Tea: You shut the Hell up! *crosses arms*

Tony: You can't help if someone hates you. I have a personal dislike of you both in some areas.

Alexis: I'm not ugly! I'm one of the most beautiful girls here!

Mai: Stop trying. You're not getting a boyfriend out of any of these guys.

Tony: And that must mean something coming from Mai Valentine.

Chazz: Well, there's one that hates me. I don't know why. I'm simply too lovable.

Syrus: *rolls eyes* Says your big ego.

Chazz: But you love that about me. *pulls Syrus close by his waist*

Syrus: It's gonna be the death of me.

Tony: Aww, thank you! *takes Yaoi books* *looks at Yaoi wall* Damn, I didn't think there was so much. Oh well.

Millie: See ya, Liv-chan. Next review. It's from **KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl**

**This story is hilarious so far XD. It's interesting what some of these crazy people will do to everyone. I also have a few questions...  
****Yugi: About your hair...is it natural?  
****Tea: I understand that a lot of people hate her, but I just don't for some reason. I thinks its because I'm not a Yami fan-girl...more of a Bakura and Jaden fan-girl ^.^ (Sorry if that's boring but I'll just leave her alone...for now)  
****Joey: You're awesome *gives chocolate bar*  
****Marik: Why do you wear so much jewelry?  
****Alexis: Do you have feelings for Jaden? (skeptical)  
****Seto: Meh, hate you. But I'm sure Joey doesn't.  
****Syrus: So cute! *hugs*  
****Jaden and Jesse: Wish you both the best of luck. *hugs both and gives cake.  
****Ryou and Bakura: Love ya!**

Tony: You are so right.

Yugi: Yes. It is. I have to get it cut every month, though.

Millie: You could stand it.

Tony: Oh, I don't hate her because I'm a Yami fangirl, (I'm more of a Bakurae, Zane, and Joey fangirl) I hate her because of the friendship speeches. We know friendship is important she just doesn't need to remind us all the time.

Tea: I'm safe? I'm safe!

Angel: For now.

Joey: Why, thank you. *takes chocolate bar* You're awesome too! *eats chocolate bar*

Malik: It's sorta traditional.

Marik: Does it matter?

Alexis: I did. But he was too dense to ever notice. It made me kinda mad when I found out that he liked Jesse more than me. But I got over it. *shrugs*

Jaden: You used to like me?

Alexis: See!

Seto: *says sarcastically* Gee, that hurts my feelings.

Joey: I don't hate him. He's the best fiancé ever! *kisses Seto*

Nyla: Kissy kissy.

Syrus: *gets hugged* Thanks!

Jesse: Thanks. *gets hugged and takes cake*

Jaden: Thanks! *also gets hugged and takes piece of cake* Yum!

Ryou: Wow! Thanks!

Bakura: *scoffs* Whatever. I really could care less.

Ryou: He cares.

Angel: Next one! It's from **Avatarjasmin**!

Tony: Hey, she's one of our friends!

**Avatarjasmin- HI! I'm back!  
****Rick- *sighs* yes we're back.  
****Avatarjasmin *shout to everybody else* I KNOW WAT HAPPENED TO TONY-CHAN! Are you alright?  
****Rick- Jasmin-chan! we came here to ask questions!  
****Avatarjasmin- oh, alright.  
****Avatarjasmin- myquestions first!  
****Haou&Jehu- I Want you two to play Twister in front of everybody!  
****Tea- You really annoy me! Why cant you just go to hell?  
****Yugi- For some odd reason, i want you and Jaden to kiss.  
****Mai(yay! first one to mention her!)-Watch yugioh abridged and see how they potray you!  
****Rick- Now my Questions!  
****Tony- I hope you feel better to atleast attend our Yami's Twister Competition!  
****Yami Bakura & Yami Marik- Can u come to Jasmin-chans school and Scare the shit out of her Social Studies teacher?  
****To the guys of Yugioh and yugioh gx- Do u like to yuri?(thats GirlxGirl)  
****The kids- You are all so very cute! * gives 5 feet tall cake*  
****Avatarjasmin and rick- SEE YOU LATER LOSERS!*jumps on helicopter and goes to kaibaland***

Tony: Welcome back, Jasmin-chan and Rick! Tell Jessica-chan and Baki-chan I said hi! I'm slowly getting better.

Millie: Ask away. Jasmin-chan first.

Haou: Twister?

Jehu: Why the fck should we play Twister?

Angel: 'Cause they asked.

Tony: Can it be naked Twister?

Haou and Jehu: No!

Haou and Jehu lay out the Twister mat and stretch a bit before they begin.

Tony: *spins spinner* …Left leg…blue!

Millie: This outta be good.

The game goes on for about three hours and in the end Haou and Jehu end up in a very suggestive position. It proves three things. One, Haou and Jehu are _very_ flexible. Two, lots of stuff can be sparked from one game of Twister. And three, Tony shouldn't be allowed to be the person that spins the spinner during the game. If she is, she might end up making you go somewhere that'll make you blush.

Tea: I'll have you know that I'm not annoying!

Angel: *calls someone* Yeah. Uh huh. Tea Gardener. Nope. Why? …Fine. *closes phone* Satan doesn't want her. She's too friendship-y. It's too much torture for any of the demons in Hell.

Everyone else: Dammit.

Tony: That sounds…Hot… *looks to Jaden and Yugi* You heard her! Kiss!

Millie: Should it be a French kiss or a sweet one.

Angel: Let's make it a French kiss!

Tony: Nah, we should let them have a sweet one. *holds up five fingers* Five seconds long. Get to it!

Yugi and Jaden face each other and lean in. They kiss for five seconds and Jesse and Yami are glaring at Jasmin-chan. Yugi and Jaden are blushing hard and then look away from each other.

Millie: Too bad it wasn't the first kiss. The first is always the best.

Tony: Get over it.

Angel: We should all watch Yu-Gi-Oh! The abridged series! It's one of my favorites!

Tony: Sure.

The lights dim and Tony grabs a key board. She hooks it up to the big, flat screen TV and then pulls up a window for the internet. She goes to Youtube and types in the favorite internet show. Everyone starts watching it and some are laughing at other characters while others hate the way their character is portrayed.

Seto: Plus one dead puppy every time I smile?

Yugi: It's better than saying, "Super special awesome," all the time.

Mai: Seriously? They HAVE to talk about my boobs like that?

Tea: It's better than how they make me a friendship b*tch. I mean, that's why people now hate me! Everyone used to absolutely love me!

Tony: Don't lie to yourself, sweetie. I hated you even before that. I knew I wouldn't like you when I first saw you appear. It was just your…everything.

Millie: It's true. When I would turn the TV on when the show came on, she'd always say, *says in Tony's voice* "That girl that hangs out with Yugi is so stupid! Even that blonde lady is better!"

Tony: …'Least I was honest.

Malik: *laughs* Fl-Florence? We should call him that from now on!

Marik: *gasps for breath* I-I agree!

Bakura: Call me that and I will kill you.

Angel: *runs in* Hey, Florence! I have a knife that came in the mail for you! *stops when she sees Malik and Marik laughing and Bakura staring at the floor in embarrassment* Why's Malik laughing and Florence staring at the floor?

Bakura: DON'T CALL ME FLORENCE!

Yami: I thought it was hilarious.

Joey: Same here!

Tristan: Agreed.

Jaden: I laughed more than once.

Jesse: Me too.

Zane: Who didn't?

Tony: Some of the cast of the first series.

Millie: Later we'll watch what people did to GX. Maybe.

Angel: We really should get back to the review.

Tony: Alright…Don't worry. I'll be out of this damned wheelchair in two or three weeks. I'm also getting new glasses! Yes, I wear them. *glasses poof out of nowhere* See? They're blue! *makes glasses disappear* I just don't like wearing them in public.

Millie: Of course you don't.

Marik and Bakura: With pleasure. *disappears*

At Jasmin-chan's school…

Jasmin-chan's social studies teacher: *is grading papers* Jeez, this takes too long.

Marik: *walks in like a student* I have a question. Would you be terrified if you found out that I could kill you?

Teacher: Kids these days.

Bakura: *sneaks up behind teacher and holds knife to their neck* Give us all the money in the safe and you'll go with your life and all your limbs.

Teacher: There is no safe! Who are you!

Marik: *gives evil laugh and whispers* Your worse nightmare… *momentarily sends them to Shadow Realm but then brings them back* Pleasure doing business with you. *leaves*

Bakura: Would you like if I killed you?

Teacher: *screams* Please! Leave me alone!

Bakura: …Fine. For now. *leaves*

Back at the warehouse…

Tony: I wonder how it went…

Bakura and Malik appear out of nowhere. They seem content with what they did.

Millie: Did you scare her teacher shitless?

Marik: Would we leave a job undone?

Millie: No.

Bakura: Alright then.

Jaden: *blushes slightly* I've…seen it on the web…

Tony: *stares wide eyed at Jaden* No way. You've actually checked it out?

Jaden: It was an accident! I was playing this game and the ad popped up and I didn't know what it was and I just clicked on it and, I've been trying to forget it for awhile.

Jesse: Jaden…seriously?

Jaden nods sheepishly.

Syrus: You find lots of interesting things on the internet.

Zane: Syrus…you didn't…

Chazz: No way…

Yugi: Hey! Ads can pop up from anywhere when your on the internet!

Yami: Yugi…

Joey: They're right.

Ryou: I'll have to agree.

Malik: Me too.

Seto: You're not serious…

Bakura: Don't tell me…

Marik: Guess I thought wrong…

All the manlier ones in each relationship fainted. Tony was laughing her ass off as was Millie and Angel. The girls were blushing bright red and even the younger girls were blushing. This was now a delicate topic that would NEVER be mentioned again. Hopefully.

Tony: *stops laughing* Now it's awkward.

The kids take the cake but don't eat it now since it's still awkward.

Millie: See you later, Jasmin-chan and Rick. Oh, and this is a sincere thanks for making it awkward! I love when it gets like that!

Angel: Did I…miss something?

Tony: Probably. We're gonna end it here for today. Mainly because it's now very, very awkward. Millie's dancing around like an idiot because she's the only one that ever smiles in an awkward situation.

Angel: We'll see you guys next time. Come on, weirdo. *drags Millie out*

Tony wheels out smiling while thinking about how she'll soon be out of the accursed wheelchair. Too many times she's damned that wheelchair to the deepest, darkest, dirtiest, dampest pits of the Shadow Realm or Hell to get tortured for all eternity. After two or three weeks, she'll be walking on her own again.

The others continue their day in awkwardness.

* * *

Millie: One thing t say... I LOVE AWKWARDNESS!

Me: Alright. Angel, did you give her the cool aid?

Angel: No. Maybe Jade did.

Millie: Let's continue this day awkwardly! Yuri!

Me: We're out 'cause she made me feel awkward again.

Angel: Embrace it.


	9. CHIBI CHAPTER! CHIBI AUTHORESSES!

Disclaimer: We own nothing! Tony doesn't own Millie or Angel or Jacob or characters from either show! :3 Tony likes third person talk!

* * *

Three girls walked into the warehouse. Everyone took one glance back and saw that the faces were the same as Tony, Millie, and Angel's and just continued whatever they were doing. 'Millie' picked up a couch and threw it at a wall, destroying the couch. Everyone screamed.

'Millie': Learn some goddamn manners! You say hello when someone walks in!

'Angel': Damn characters. Learn, will ya?

Everyone looked back and realized their mistake. These three girls were not Millie, Tony, and Angel, but darker versions of them that looked different in certain areas. The Millie look-a-like had flaming red hair and pure black eyes unlike Millie who had blonde hair and green eyes. The Angel look-a-like had long silver hair and pale blue eyes unlike Angel who had long dark brown hair and light brown eyes. And the Tony look-a-like had solid green hair and bright red eyes unlike Tony who looked just like Millie except with brown eyes.

Joey: Wh-who are you?

Not Millie: Who are we? I am Kuroniya. That is all you need to know about me.

Not Angel: The name is Demon. Don't call me Jamie.

Not Tony: I am Amirah. Who the Hell are all of you?

Demon: Do you not remember? These are our hikaris' guests. I have heard them speaking about this place and something called, "Reviews."

Kuroniya: Ah, yes. We must hurry and kill everyone before they come in. Who knows what could happen. *takes out sword and gets in fighting stance*

Amirah: Now, now. Would your hikari appreciate it if you killed everyone while she wasn't here?

Kuroniya: Shut the Hell up. I know what I'm- why the Hell am I holding a sword? *appearance changes into that of Millie's*

Millie: Whoa, why am I holding a sword? How'd I get here? *looks around*

Demon and Amirah also change. They become Angel and Tony who are also looking around confused. They are each wondering what happened.

Tony: Oh well. We're here at least. Time for the reviews!

Angel: Wait… *looks around* Why's a couch smashed into pieces? And why's everyone terrified? What happened?

Malik: N-n-nothing. J-just get on with the reviews and d-don't mind us. *nervous laugh*

Millie: Okay… the first is from *looks at list* **Teh Dilbert San.**

**I AM BACK. **

**Dares: **

**Yugi: Do you know anybody that swears? If so, the FCC is on the phone for that little cusser and they are going to cancel all of 4Kid's lineup is that person is swearing. **

**Questions: **

**Millie: Do you have a love/hate relastionship with Tony? DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT KISSING HER! **

Yugi: Hmm, Bakura and Marik swear a lot. Does that count?

Tony: Yes! Bakura! Marik! Swear! Swear like the wiiiiiiiind!

Marik: With pleasure. Fck all of you. Go to Hell. You're all sht heads.

Bakura: You're all fck faces and need to get on with your Ra damned lives. You bunch of assholes.

The FCC has now canceled the 4kids lineup.

Millie: Look, I love Tony like the sister she is. I like incest so long as it's not in my family because that would be too creepy. I would not, and would never even think of, kissing Tony.

Angel: Next review! It's from **chrisandersenyuki.**

**XD Love it^^ Nooooow...  
*****Door is thrown open and a girl with black hairs with red strips and silver eyes enters* Hello~~ *Hug Tony and Millie and Angel*  
*****Makes the kids go sleep in their room*  
*****Then stare evily at everyone else* Ehehehe Let's the fun begin~~  
*****Makes Jehu blind for a split second and he mistakes Judai for Haou* (what he is going to do is up to you Millie and Tony and Angel^^)  
*****Haou sees what Jehu did*  
*****Then looks at Jesse* *Whisper to him* You'll have to claim him back~~  
****Now, now... who is going to be my next target?  
*****Looks at Seto* *then at Joey* *Smirks*  
*****And point to Yami who just sighed in relief* You! Tell the truth! You were checking on Yugi in his sleep when you were still a spirit! *Shows discretly to Yami a video tape with the writing 'saturday NIGHT'* And don't even dare to lie~~  
*****Push Joey on Seto, making the two falls on the couch with Seto on top* *Makes everyone go in the kitchen* Have fun you two~~  
****And now... BATTLE! *Takes out a banana and throw it in Bakura's face*  
*****Giant fight in the kitchen*  
*****Totally unharmed* I'm leaving now~~ See you next time *winks at the YGO and GX gangs* *Waves at Tony, Millie and Angel***

Tony: Hi, Chris-chan! Wuv! *gets hugged*

Angel: *gets hugged* Sup. How ya doin'?

Millie: Hey. *gets hugged* Nice to see you again.

All the kids get tired and go sleep in their rooms.

Angel: Now the REAL fun starts…

Jehu: *gets blind for a second and mistakes Jaden for Haou* Well, hello, Haou. You're looking fine today. *kisses Jaden deeply*

Jaden: Jesse! Help me! *gets kissed again*

Jesse: Alright, Jehu. You've gone _**TOO**_ far right there! *pries Jehu off of Jaden*

Jehu: *can see again* Did I just kiss Jaden? Instead of Haou?

Haou: Yes. You did. Would you mind if I killed you?

Jehu runs around with Haou chasing him, getting shot at every once in a while.

Tony: We're not finished!

Joey: Are we next?

Seto: Apparently not…

Yami: *sees video* Um…

Yugi: Yami! You WATCHED me while I slept? *video continues* And nearly RAPED me?

Yami: This is where I hide! *goes to hide somewhere*

Seto falls on top of Joey and both fall on couch. Everyone goes into kitchen where Chris-chan throws a banana at Bakura's face. A huge food fight breaks out.

Tony: Bye, Chris-chan!

Chris-chan waves and leaves. For some weird reason, Seto and Joey are all riled up and their clothes are a mess.

Millie: The next review is from **livvykitty.**

Tony: Weren't we just talking to her?

Angel: Yes.

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
****Tea: I lied! I hate you like hell!  
****Everyone: Beat Tea to a bloody pulp. And kill her please.  
****Mokuba: Do love Seto as a brother? If not, please kill Joey.  
****I want to see chibi version of all the Yu-gi-oh! Yugioh gx charaters.  
****Put Seto into a tank of rabid Seto fangirls, fanboys and animals.  
****Tony: Here's a healing potion to get you out of that wheelchair! It tastes like soda!  
****Thanks!  
****Oh, and kill every boy there except Mokuba and Scyrus.**

Tony: Hey! We miss you! 3

Tea: Whatever! I'm the best!

Millie: Shut the hell up. Time for everyone to die! *takes out sword again*

Angel: Hide! Kuroniya has taken over again! *hides Tony in underground bunker along with self*

Everyone dies. Millie changes back into Millie and Tony and Angel come back and help to revive everyone. They continue with the review.

Tony: That will happen from time to time…

Everyone starts to beat Tea to a bloody pulp and Jaden, in a moment of insanity, gives the final kill blow. Tea is then revived.

Angel: Stay quiet you little wretch or you will be personally escorted to the gates of Hell.

Millie: *smacks Angel in the back of the head* Get your ass back in there, Demon. You guys help host next chapter.

Angel: *blinks* What I miss?

Mokuba: Of course! *gets shocked* Ouch!

Tony: *hides lie detector* Sorry. We need the truth.

Mokuba: Alright. After he left me and I got kidnapped for the 2476th time, the love left. Kill Joey? But-

Millie: Just do it.

Mokuba kills Joey but Joey gets revived.

Tony: Hey, where are the kids?

Syrus: Aren't they still sleeping?

Tony: Oh yeah! *does spell* *Everyone turns into super cute chibis* Aww! *grabs chibi Bakura* They're soooooooo cute!

Millie: *picks up chibi Marik* I guess so. Come on, Marik. Time for a chibi fight with Bakura. *takes Bakura from Tony*

Tony picks up chibi Ryou and chibi Zane and hug them. Angel picks up both Jaden and Jesse and almost hug them to death. Ghostly fangirl screams can be heard throughout the warehouse.

Amirah's voice: I hate to admit this but they are so cute!

Three spirits appear out of nowhere and each grab a chibi. The spirits show to be Kuroniya, Demon, and Amirah. Amirah is holding Chazz, Demon is holding Haou and Jehu, and Kuroniya is holding Jim.

Demon: Dammit. Stupid fangirl instincts.

Millie: *brings Marik and Bakura back covered in cuts and bruises* Tie. Oh well. They're still cute.

Tony makes the others put the chibis down and changes them back. Everyone changes back but the authoresses get changed into chibis instead.

Angel: Umm, what happened?

Tony: The spell had a reverse effect. We might be like this till the end off the chapter…

Millie: Never, in life, do you ever do the chibi spell ever again. Your magic always has a cost with it. Always.

Tony gives a nervous laugh. She squeaks when she's suddenly lifted up off of the ground and hugged to someone's chest. She looked up and saw Jesse holding her and squirmed a little.

Tony: Hey! I might be small, but I'm still Tony! *squirms*

Amirah: *looks at self* I'm never gonna live this down…

Ryou: Aww! They all look so cute! *picks up Millie* They seem so harmless!

Angel: Millie is harmless now. Tony's magic ALWAYS kills her magic. I, on the other hand, have my powers enhanced more.

Jesse: Basically, she's like a power cell for both of your magic. *holds Tony tighter since she's still squirming*

Millie: *sigh* You could say that. Put me down, Ryou! I'm not a baby!

Tony: Actually, chibis are kinda like babies. Except I think they're smarter. *gets glared at by Millie* I'll be quiet now.

Amirah: Since Angel is stronger now, MAKE US SOLID!

Angel: Right! *does spell that makes ghosts human*

Amirah immediately gets picked up by Malik who nuzzled the top of her head.

Malik: She's evil and cute! Like one of those devil dolls. I like her.

Amirah: Put me down! *squirms much like Tony did*

Kuroniya: Ha! What's wrong, baby sister? Can't take it?

Millie: Ugh, we got off track. Back to the review.

Seto poofs into the tank full of rabid fangirls, fanboys, and animals. He dies but then gets revived.

Tony: *tries to reach for potion but can't reach it* Aww, I wanted to try it. Your welcome!

All the boys die except for Mokuba and Syrus but immediately get revived afterwards. Tony tried to run away but this time Jaden grabbed her.

Jaden: Not so fast, you.

Tony: Dang. I seriously thought I'd get away, too.

Millie: Next review!

All of a sudden, the door burst open and another chibi walked in. This one was a boy. He had short brown hair and stormy grey eyes. He looked pissed.

Boy: TONY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Tony: I'm sorry Jacob! Don't hurt me! *hides in Jaden's chest*

Jacob: Oh no, I'm gonna hurt you alright. But maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. I'll never tell when. Just know I will. Just continue.

Millie: o3o" Alright… Next one is from **angel or demon.**

**angel: sorry for the incon-  
****demon: oh shut up! listen, i'd like to tell you, wait wheres zane and aticus! oh no! sorry this is our fault, we forgot about the animals, there was no limitation on them (there is now!)  
****angel: to make it up to you we are going to give you a spell book that will help you get him back and we hope you still axcept our requests  
****demon: oh stop being so inocent,oh and by the way, IF YOU EVE-  
****angel: (puts hand over mouth) sorry, joey we are a girl and demon does not like to be called a boy even if she acts like one any way on with the requests  
****demon: only tell the people envolved with the action  
****haou: go be a good uke so you will be angery  
****bakura and ryou: you are to be punished for not excepting our offer of pets so they have to endure haou's rath any way  
****jaden: fly like hells after you (you'll find out afterwords)  
****jesse: chase jaden and if you don't catch him your not aloud to be near him for two weeks unless its for a dare and if you do catch him, fck him hard  
****angel: why are you so mean  
****im sorry again but demons forcing me so... let it rain, wait, what, thats not like you, let it rain dragon eggs that will hatch when held, and there is one for each of you! i'm both suprized with the idea and the person it came from  
****demon: *blushes and mumbles* if i was gunna give it to more then they all would have complaned, you can not escape with any thing we gave you I LOVE YOU JADEN! oh shoot!**

Tony: Long one! It's alright! We forgive you! *takes spell book* Thank you! Mine is going out of date… *brings back Zane and Atticus*

Millie: Maybe Joey didn't mean it like that. You know how in a group of people, boys and girls, they say, "guys," instead of boy's and girls?

Jacob: When'd you become smarter?

Millie: Why, you! I should- *gets held back by Ryou*

Jacob: *smirks* I'll be here till I'm normal again. *gets picked up by Blair*

Haou: I refuse to be uke! I should be seme!

Jehu: Haou-chan, I keep telling you. There's no way you could be seme with all those sounds you make during sex. You're not as controlled as I am. You start to melt as soon as we start foreplay.

Haou: *blushes* Th-that's not true!

Jehu: Isn't it, Haou-chan?

Ryou: But…I don't wanna face Haou's wrath…

Bakura: I can take it.

Thirty minutes later Bakura had to be revived because he died after Haou hurt him very badly. Ryou only got a few cuts and burns. Nothing major.

Jaden: Um…why?

Jesse: If you think I'm not gonna get my daily session with Jaden, you've gone crazy. *turns to Jaden with a hungry look in his eyes*

Jaden gulped before jumping up and flying round the warehouse like he'd die if he ever stopped. Jesse was chasing after him and steadily getting closer. Jaden began slowing down and as soon as he did, Jesse speed up and grabbed him. They then tumbled into their room where the fcking soon commenced.

Clouds form in the middle of the warehouse and eggs began to fall. Everyone caught one and dragons hatched. Angel had to resize the warehouse to accommodate the size of the dragons. Tony took out the next review.

Tony: Alright! Bye, Angel and Demon!

Millie: Next one is from… **Naito no Thorn-Chan.**

**Guess who's back, back again. Thorn-Chan's back, tell a friend (Random Eminem reference is random).  
****Tea: *I materialize infront of her w/ a revolver* Tea, meet Lucky *Points to revolver* Lucky, meet Tea's vital organs *Shoots Tea several times, over-killing her*  
****Yami: If you could be drinking buddies with anyone, who would it be? (I, myself, am also an option)  
****Haou: Fist-bump, please?  
****Chazz & Syrus: I like Angelshipping more than Truesdalecest, so can you 2 cuddle in front of the fireplace for me?  
****Zane: This is gonna seem OOC for me, but...*Pulls Zane down and pecks his lips*  
****Joey & Seto: Is it alright if I take Nyla as my apprentice? I promise you, I'm an amazing mentor and will make her into the greatest mage in the world. *Crosses fingers*  
****Everyone: Since Halloween's coming up, let's all play Clue(Board Game). Real Life Clue...*Lights go off, then come back on, showing Tea dead again* I wonder who killed her (I wanna be Ms. White)  
****~NnTC**

Tony: I love Eminem! He is an effing genius! What's your favorite song? Mine is the one you always hear, Love the Way You Lie. Don't ask me why; I just like it. My other friend prefers Lil' Wayne.

Tea: Hi l- *gets over-killed*

Millie: Angel? Do the honors please?

Angel nods and revives Tea who goes to cry somewhere.

Yami: Well, how well can you hold your alcohol? If not very well, Bakura or Marik. Even Seto.

Haou: *fist bumps Thorn-Chan* Point of that was…?

Tony: You're so mean…

Haou: Suck it up.

Syrus: Umm, sure.

Syrus and Chazz curl up in front of the fireplace, close together, watching the flames flick back and forth. They eventually fell asleep and everyone took pictures of them.

Zane: *gets kissed* Umm…Where'd _that_ come from?

Joey: I don't like the idea of my Nyla going off to train by herself with someone she barely knows. Can you take the other kids with you?

Lights go out then come back on with Tea dead.

Jacob: Too easy. It was-

Angel: Shut up, Jake! They have to figure it out.

Yugi: *looks around* Either Yami or Thorn-Chan. Let's move on.

Tony: *pouts* You guys are absolutely _NO _fun. *sigh* The next review is from **Sakural7865.** She's encouraging us to write this different story. _No details!_ Sorry!

**THIS FIC IS AWESOME! It's fuuny, cute, romantic, horrific and full of yaoi-goodness! And please call me Rini-chan! All my friends do!  
****Yugi:*hugs*That's for me!*hugs again and gives cookie* That's for my friend Breazy!  
****Jaden:U will be turned into a girl for the day, and wear a dress similar to what Chii of 'Chobits' would wear( and it must be showy, for Jesse)  
****Haou: Same as Jaden, but u have to wear black and the dress must be showier!(for Jehu!)  
****Tea: Go sit in a corner for the rest of the day!*points to a random corner*  
****Alexis: Protect Jay and Hao-chan from petofiles and rabbid fan-people! Here is a shotgun, machine gun, granaids and 'fan-be-gone' spray! If u use these and Jesse and Jehu, u will be without weapons!  
****Aster: Make out w/ Zane  
****Zane: Make out w/ Atticus  
****Kids: KAWAII!*hugs and gives a true southern homecooked meal*And ere r some toys!*gives toys*  
****Tony: U R Awesome!  
****Millie:So R U!  
****That's all I got! ... OH!  
****Seto and Joey:*gives Seto some sex toys and winks* Have fu-un!*pushes them into their room*  
****... now I'm done! Hope u update soon!**

Tony: Hello Rini-chan! Nice to meet you!

Yugi: *gets hugged twice and get cookie* Thank you. Tell your friend I said hi then.

Angel: Sorry, but we just cannot turn him into a girl. It's not that we can't, it just makes everything super awkward. And we don't need any more of THOSE moments.

Jesse: But we could make him change clothes. *smirks deviously*

Angel snapped her fingers and Jaden changed his clothes. He was now wearing a dress. Jaden tried to cover himself up but did a poor job of it. Jesse slowly advanced.

Jaden: J-J-Jesse? What are you doing? *backs away slowly*

Jesse jumped on Jaden and _**CENSORED! **_Hey, we're not allowed to show that stuff! XD XD XD!

Haou's clothes change as well but the dress is shorter. The same thing that happened to Jaden happens to Haou but only Jehu is advancing on the golden eyed evil. And again, _**CENSORED!**_

Tea: Why?

Tony: *jumps down from Jaden's arm and pushes Tea towards the random corner* Go! Rini-chan said go!

Angel: She's acting like a baby because she's a chibi.

Alexis: *gets weapons and "fan-be-gone" spray* Thanks! Time to start protecting! *stands in a fighting stance*

Millie: I wanna test that. Put all three in the tank and then add a few pedophiles. Angel?

Angel: On it!

Angel claps and the three are in the tank. Twelve pedophiles appear and try to grope Haou and Jaden. Alexis starts shooting and soon the tank is covered in guts and blood. Everyone claps and their taken out.

Alexis: Good enough?

Angel: Will it be like a threesome make-out session?

Millie: Who cares? Go make out!

Zane, Aster, and Atticus begin to make-out with each other even though the authoresses were supposed to be censoring it.

Angel: Sorry, the kids are still sleeping. Added heavy sleeping pills to their drinks. Sorry.

Tony: Awesome? Thank you! *cute chibi smile*

Millie: Thanks.

Angel :What about me? *cries anime style*

Seto: *takes sex toys and then gets devious smile* Why, thank you. *gets pushed into room with Joey*

And then screams could be heard. Seriously, how could the kids sleep through that?

Tony: *waves* Bye-bye! Miss you!

Tony struggles to get the next review which is on the table. Millie suddenly gets bigger and gets the review for her. Angel also gets bigger but Tony and Jacob stay the same size. Demon and Kuroniya also get bigger but Amirah stays a chibi like Tony.

Millie: This is one reason why I love your magic. Your own spells last much longer on yourself.

Angel: We're also getting to the end of the chapter. Ah, it feels good to be me again!

Tony: Tony, up? *raises arms up to Millie*

Millie: *stares* No. *sighs and picks Tony up when she begins to cry* I'm never gonna live this down.

Amirah just hides behind Kuroniya a bit with a defiant look on her face.

Kuroniya: This brings back memories.

Tony: Next review! **Hikari-no-Rose!**

**I'm baaack!With more gifts and tortures!  
****Yugi-You get a cookie and a hug.  
****Yami-..Do you want a hug?..to bad you get one anyway!  
****Tea- have someone roughly tear your nails off one by one then go die.  
****Kids-Who wants rated R movies?  
****Jaden- You also get a hug and a cookie.  
****Jesse-...I let you live...for now...nah,just kidding, i love you too  
****Kaiba- HAHAHA! Walk like a crab again!  
****Authoresses- Yaoi and sugar for all!  
****Hope to read more soon!**

Tony: Hi!

Yugi: *gets cookie and hug* Thank you!

Yami: That's so hurtful… *anime cries*

Malik: If I may claim that honor. *pulls Tea's nails of roughly one by one then dumps her into a hole full of piranhas* Job well done.

Demon: Kids are still sleeping. But I'm sure they'd enjoy those.

Jesse: Why, thank you. I'm pretty sure I'd love you as well. *winks*

Sadly since Jaden is so dense, he didn't notice it.

Seto: Why? *starts walking like a crab again* This is so disturbing…

Tony: Tony can't have sugar. She has a Diabetes. Sugar free please! :3!

Jacob sighed before he got bigger showing a much more handsome version of his chibi self but Tony stayed chibi. The anime girls started to swoon over Jacob. Jacob picked Tony up and squeezed her to his chest tightly.

Jacob: I just _love_ *squeezes Tony* my little sister.

Tony: Next chapter.

Millie: *sigh* Since Christmas is almost here, we've decided to do a Christmas special. Alright so listen.

Angel: We will let you ask for _one_ character from a different anime or fandom and we will put them in the next chapter for you.

Kuroniya: Just send in the name of the character and the fandom they're in and then start asking questions.

Demon: If we don't know anything about them we will get information and will do our _best_ to help their character.

Jacob: So only review this chapter. All reviews from this chapter will be put into the next before we go back to normal reviews.

Tony: Only a Christmas/New Years special.

Tony jumps down from Jacob's arms and runs toward the door. She opens it and the others follow her out. Everyone then resumes what they were doing as if everything that happened, never did happen. Except the chibi thing. Some characters, , kept talking about how cute and not deadly Tony looked as a chibi.

(Millie: Conceited.

Tony: Am not.

Jacob: Whatever.

Angel: Review!)

* * *

Tony chibi asks that you review please! Tony chibi also asks for sugar free candy and smoothies! Tony chibi can't have a lot of sugar...


	10. Another message

Millie: DAMMIT PEOPLE!

Angel: Now, Millie, calm down please.

Jacob: Like that idiot can calm down. She as uncontrollable as a wild dog.

Millie: WHAT WAS THAT JOHNSON!

Jacob: You heard me loud and clear Kill! Down mutt!

Millie: *growls* I'll kill you!

Tony: *sneezes then coughs* I have a cold. Anyway, *sneezes* people, you're supposed to *cough* send in the people and then ask the questions in your reviews.

Angel: *looks at Jacob and Millie* Why do they remind me of Seto and Joey? *shrugs* Or, would you guys like it better if we let the characters ask questions? You guys decide.

Tony: *sneezes* Can we go now? There's a draft in here and I'm getting cold.

Jacob and Millie momentarily stop fighting.

Jacob: Come on. Mom said you need to have soup and stay in bed.

Tony: Thanks Jacob. *coughs* Bye guys! *leaves with Millie and Jacob*

Angel: Remember guys! Send us PM's of what you think. You ask the characters questions, or let the characters ask questions?


	11. Another other message

Tony: *sigh* I'm sorry. *goes to finish sulking/crying*

Millie: She's been in a slump. But there are other reasons.

Jacob: *dramatic anime crying* My baby sister has lost her muse! She has no means to write without anything to write about! *Tony sniffs from corner*

Millie: *glares at Jacob for a moment* Anyway… Tony's favorite teacher passed away a short while ago and he wanted her at his funeral. She went, saw him in his casket, and nearly cried herself to death. I seriously thought she'd drown herself with tears.

Angel: Now, you're probably wondering, 'Tony had a favorite teacher? I thought all her teachers hated her!' Wrong. Her Geography teacher absolutely loved her. Tony could come to class forty-five minutes late, she could give him the oldest excuse in the book, and he'd still laugh and let her make up the work she missed. She had the best grade in the class.

Jacob: Oh, her brothers, Riley, Max, and Sean, they're gonna be overseas in Russia for three months. It's part of an exchange student program. They'll be living in someone's house and three brothers are coming to live with us. We don't know who they are yet, but we hope they're as cool as the Kill Brothers.

Millie: So don't get mad at her. Thank you.

Tony: I miss you all. *sniff*


	12. TONY'S MUSE LIVES

A/N: OMG MY MUSE IS ALIVE AGAIN! THANK YOU SAKURAL7865! AND THANK YOU TOO LIVVYKITTY FOR BELIEVING IN ME! MY MUSE THANKS YOU AS WELL!

* * *

Millie and Angel walked into the warehouse looking extremely tired. They held the door open for Tony who came in afterward with a small box. Tony didn't look tired at all but for Millie and Angel, tired was an understatement. They looked like they had just been run over by roller derby cars and then dipped into mud. Yeah. They looked that bad.

Tony: Hiya, everyone. Tony here and ready for any and everything.

Millie: Except walking on your own. *mumbles* Damn school.

Angel: *yawns* Hi everybody. Sorry if we're a little tired. Tony kept us up all night trying to revive her muse. It finally happened after we got the last message from Sakural7865. Then the idiot said something about her brain getting run over seventeen times by her muse in a monster truck. Yeah. She's insane.

Tony: It's true! I got the last message and suddenly, everything clicked! My muse flew out of its resting place and jumped into a monster truck where it then began to run over my brain with ideas! Thank you Sakura-chan!

Angel: *sigh* There's good news and there's bad news.

Chazz: Can we get the good news first?

Millie: The good news is that we're back to the normal reviews. We'll start immediately.

Jim: The bad news?

Tony: *looks down sadly* We can't do the Christmas special. But there is some good news to that. *slight smile* We'll be doing a special valentines day one-shot for one lucky reviewer. We're sorry we couldn't do the Christmas special. What had happened was that our computer had a virus on it, and when we got the virus off, it decided it wanted to fuck up the Christmas special by deleting it. I cant redo it since all the ideas I had were spur of the moment. Again, sorry.

Jaden: What's this about a valentines day special?

Yugi: Yeah, and how will it affect us? *looks at Tony suspiciously*

Millie: One lucky reviewer will get to request a couple of their choice to have a one-shot done. It could be cute and fluffy or it could be sad and angsty. That lucky person will be decided on with whoever gives the most interesting theme with their couple. It might be late depending on when this chapter gets up. Now lets-

Suddenly, Haou runs into a bathroom and starts throwing up whatever he had for lunch. Judai does the same thing. Tony stares, slightly shocked, before someone runs out of the shadows and jumps on Millie and Angel.

Person: Hiya girls! How ya doin? I got stuck here if ya don't mind.

The girl has bright cherry red hair with fiery highlights that's shoulder length, cerulean blue eyes with silver outline, a light blue turtleneck that shows her tan belly, black fingerless gloves, grey knee length denim jeans, and black hiking boots with white socks. Tony stares for a moment before she blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. HOLY FUCK IT WAS SAKURA!

Tony: SAKURA-CHAN! *jumps on Sakura*

Millie: Hey! I can't support all of you! Let. Me. Go! *drops all three*

Aiko: You know, she's been around for a while now. She's been teaching Emiko and I how to speak to elements. I also have reason to believe that mom is pregnant with a baby and so is Jaden cuz, you know, my little brother and/or sister needs a light to their darkness. Right?

Tony: *eyes grow wide* MILLIE! ANGEL! WE'RE GONNA BE AUNTS AGAIN!

Angel: Don't yell. We're right beside you. *grumbles*

Before anything else could be said, the door to the warehouse was thrown open and a girl walked in. The door closed magically by itself and Tony looked up. She un-glomped Sakura and glomped the other girl. The other girl had long(?) silver hair, golden eyes, puppy like ears, and a puppy tail. She was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a blood red shirt with a pair of black shoes.

Tony: OMG IT'S LIV-CHAN! COULD THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER?

Liv: *smiles* Hey, Tony-chan. How ya doin? Is your muse back yet?

Tony: *nods* It's back~! It's back~!

Angel: Millie and I are gonna go sleep in our rooms. Have fun. No reviews 'till next chapter since we're tired. Good night. *goes into the room near the Tank*

Millie follows into her own room which is next to Angel's. Tony is wide awake and smiles. She got off Liv and started toward her favorite couch. She jumped on it and pulled the small box out of her pocket again. She smirked. She knew something they didn't~.

Tony: I have in my hand a box. In this box, is my weakness. I will let you guess and guess. That's actually how the Valentines Day thingy will be decided. There will be three prizes. First prize, if you found out my weakness and your theme for your couples is interesting, you get to guest star here, in Ask Us Anything! And you get a one-shot. *hands card to Liv*

Liv: *reads card* Second prize, you gave a really interesting theme, you get a one-shot.

Sakura: *gets card from Tony* Third prize, you found out Tony's weakness, you get to name one of the two knew kids that will be appearing. Jaden and Haou are indeed pregnant and we don't know if they're boys or girls.

Tristan: Why do I get the feeling that this wont end well?

Duke: Because it never does.

Pr. Crowler: I don't trust these girls.

Sakura, Liv, and Tony: PLEASE REVIEW US SOON!

Tony: Sakura and Liv will only be here for one chapter and will briefly take the places of Millie and Angel. Ask them questions too!

Sakura, Liv, and Tony: LIKE WE SAID, REVIEW US SOON!


	13. We're sorry everyone

Tony walked into the warehouse with a sad smile on her face. Millie and Angel walked in behind her and stared at everyone, the saddest looks on their faces. Everyone looked at them a little confused.

Tristen: Are you guys alright?

Aster: Yeah, you look like someone just told you school was all year round.

Tony: *shakes head* It's worse than that.

Millie: We got a review from someone and, I've gone back to look at the rules to see if it's true, we have to stop this story. It's not allowed on the site.

Angel: We need some suggestions of sites that will allow Q&A's.

Yugi: Is it really that bad?

Jaden: Yeah, what's so bad about it?

Angel: We have no clue. It's in the rules and we have to follow them to keep the account.

Joey: But that's not fair to you guys! You worked hard on this!

Millie: You guys hated being here anyway, right? So we can let you all go free, get back to your lives.

Jim: That doesn't mean it's fair for you girls.

Bakura: Rules suck ass.

Tony: I wholeheartedly agree. Rules suck. We're so, so, so, so, so sorry everyone. We promised a nice chapter filled with laughs and craziness but we're just giving you more disappointment. If it weren't for the stupid TOS we'd be having SO much fun. But it's in the rules. We can't do anything.

Millie: We're warning EVERYONE who reads this. There's a group of people out there who match up your stories to the sites TOS. If ANY of your stories go against the rules, they'll try and report it and there's a HUGE chance the story will get deleted. Because we love this story oh so much, we're stopping it here. So few chapters.

Angel: This is for the sake of our only account. Mine was already deleted due to some of the same reasons.

Tony: We're not doing this because we hate everyone. We love everyone who reads and sends in questions. So we're apologizing. Just because this one will stop doesn't mean all the others will. We're so sorry everyone.

Tony, Millie, and Angel let everyone go and flick a switch on the wall. The lights go out and they leave the warehouse for what should be the final time. The warehouse will be left alone for years to come.


End file.
